


Flames (Todozuko Rarepair)

by AlixWritesStuff



Series: Rarepair Dare [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dead Aang (Avatar), Gay, Izuku Midoriya Meets Aang, Jealous Todoroki Shouto, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Pining Todoroki Shouto, Romance, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Slow Burn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is a Ray of Sunshine, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zuko basically got isekai'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/pseuds/AlixWritesStuff
Summary: This story changed from the original fic I posted.Zuko finds himself in the MHA universe. How did he get there? How will he return? And why does this other boy have a scar so much like him?!Romance, pining, and angst lay within these chapters. (Probably some eventual smut but not yet. Tell me in the comments who you think would be top or bottom 0w0)In this fic, only ATLA is canon. I didn't watch Legend of Korra so Zuko never married or had kids. Aang still married Katara though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
This is Zuko AFTER the events of ATLA. So he's no longer the angry "HONOR" kid. He's the awkward "trying-to-be-a-good-guy" kid. He's still a little bit of an angry boi though.
> 
> Please let me know if you want to read more about Zuko in the MHA Universe OR Todoroki/other students in the ATLA Universe! (I just don't do replacements, like Izuku as the Avatar or anything like that)
> 
> I had to resort to cliche measures to spark something between these two unapproachable dweebs. It may induce cringe. Also, I promise not all of my rarepairs will be the same kind of story!

When Class 1-A filed into their homeroom, they were surprised to see Mr. Aizawa already standing there, a paper in his hands. He looked up from the page with a bored expression on his face, "before you take your seats, I have rearranged the seating order based on your performances this year as well as interpersonal relationships." He shifted his eyes back down, "Tenya Iida will be in seat one, and Yaoyorozu will take seat two. Your job is to watch over the class from the back row." Iida responded with, "yes, Sensei!" He clamped his arms at his sides and gave his teacher a stiff bow. Mr. Aizawa said, "next will be Bakugou in seat three, Midoriya in seat four." With this, there was an angry growl from the back of the group of students, "why's Deku gotta sit near me, huh?!"

EraserHead sighed, "Iida, I can count on you to keep them from killing each other." He continued, "seat six will be Asui." Tsu raised a finger before walking toward her new seat, "sir, who's in seat five?" Mr. Aizawa ignored the question and went down the list of students. The first row became, from left to right, Kaminari, Mineta, Ashido, Sero, and Kirishima. There was still two empty seats left as the last student sat down. Todoroki bit the side of his cheek unconsciously. He had been sandwiched between Hagakure and Oijiro, Class 1-A's newest couple. He could practically feel the mushy sludge that came with new relationships oozing from them both as they exchanged looks past him.

Todoroki internally rolled his eyes. He had never thought of being in a relationship before. The only ones he had ever known failed miserably. Not only was his parent's marriage done for, but his sister, Fuyumi, had often come home sobbing over some boy who broke her heart. She was the most popular girl in her school at the time.

If relationships were nothing but tears and drama, Todoroki wanted no part in it. There was no one he had feelings for in any case. Sure, he had a lot of classmates that were attractive; Midoriya, Iida, even Bakugou was cute in his own way, but none of them were quite the right person for him. Todoroki, without thinking, bit down harder on his cheek. _He'd probably kill me if he found out I like boys, anyway. _

The only student left standing was Iida, who shuffled papers in front of him. Mr. Aizawa leaned against his desk as the student took roll call. At the end, Iida pushed up his glasses and looked up at the Class, "it has come to my attention that we will be having two new classmates. One, taking the former seat of Minorou Mineta, is Class 1-B's Hitoshi Shinsou. He will be joining us tomorrow. The second is a transfer student named Zuko. I expect you all to welcome them both as your classmates." The class rep pushed his glasses up and scanned the class with his eyes, on the lookout for shenanigans.  
  


Mr. Aizawa dismissed Iida to his seat and waved to the door. A boy walked through with long black hair pulled back into a bun, a fire emblem stuck at the top. He was wearing the school uniform, but it seemed like it was a size too big for him. His red tie was slightly crooked, his sleeves falling past his wrists. He had a scar on his face that didn't look so different from Todoroki's.

Bakugou couldn't help himself, "hey, Icy-Hot! I didn't know you had a twin!" Zuko's eyes landed on the other scarred boy. 

Mr. Aizawa said, "go ahead, introduce yourself and take the empty seat over there when you're done. We don't have time to waste." He was surprised to see that he had a scar of his own. He had seen the destruction done by the Fire Nation before, the scars, the deaths, the pure grief they had caused, but this was different. He recognized the mark as one of intent. He had to know if the churning in his gut held truth.

His attention turned back to the class in front of him. Desks lined along in rows, people of all shapes, sizes, and colors sat in front of him. Beyond the boy with the matching scar, there were too many oddities in front of him. It made his heart pound with nerves. Is that some kind of mask or does that guy really have the head of a bird? And what was up with the pink girl with the horns?

What shocked Zuko the most was that among the strange people were students who looked relatively normal. A boy with green curly hair sitting next to a blonde with crimson eyes. Even the girl with the unusually long earlobes looked normal-ish. 

Zuko waved awkwardly to the class, _what to say?_ "I'm Zuko. I'm not from around here but I hope this class will teach me what it means to be a hero." He didn't speak another word as he walked around the podium and to his desk next to the boy with green hair. Zuko could feel eyes on him as he took his seat, but as soon as Mr. Aizawa spoke, their heads turned to the front of the room.

He spoke in a bored tone, "now that that's over, I expect you to help your new classmates catch up. For now, treat this next hour as a study hall. Don't disturb my nap and be productive." With those words, he disappeared behind his desk.

Zuko turned as he heard a soft voice say, "hey, you look nervous, are you okay?" The boy with curly hair was speaking to him with a small smile. Zuko furrowed his brows. Did he really look nervous to everyone? He kept his voice steady as he said, "no, I'm fine. Thanks, though." The boy introduced himself, "my name is Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Deku." Zuko could hear a disgruntled growl from the blonde behind Deku. 

"The name's Zuko." Their conversation is interrupted, however, by a shadow cast over them. Standing above Zuko's desk was Iida and Momo, who introduced themselves, "my name is Tenya Iida, I'm the class representative and it is my duty to give you a tour of the school grounds!" His arms flailed wildly as if chopping the air.

Todoroki tried to ignore the words being said behind him, but he couldn't resist turning around. His curiosity was too much. How could a kid that looked like him happen to just be dropped in Class 1-A in the middle of the year? Where did he come from so suddenly? More than that, the kid didn't seem to have a second name. He had to find out.

"Mind if I tag along?" Todoroki asked. Iida pushed up his glasses again, "touring the school is hardly a three-person job. I think we can handle it from here." Momo elbowed Iida lightly, "oh, come on!" She looked to Todoroki, "tag along. You can make sure we don't miss anything."

They walked out of the room, Zuko and Todoroki walked next to eachother as Iida and Momo lead. Zuko couldn't look at Todoroki. Every time he did, his gut would crawl. Why? Why did it bother him so much? But the silence between the grew heavy and thick like fog. How to break the silence? Just the fact that Iida was rambling on about each room and hallway wasn't enough. Zuko knew he should be listening but there was something about the bi-haired boy that he couldn't stop himself from asking, "your Dad, too?"

Todoroki's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the forward question. "No, my Mom." The took a few more steps before Zuko spoke again. "So why did that guy call you Icy-Hot? Weird name if you ask me."

Todoroki shook his head, wishing that wasn't the way he was first introduced the this boy. "That's just Bakugou. Ignore him. Name's Todoroki. He calls me that because of my quirk." His chest shuddered uncomfortably. 

Zuko listened to Iida ramble for a moment, then asked, "so these quirks... they're like bending but different. They're not based on the elements?" Todoroki stopped in his tracks, causing Iida and Momo to look behind them.

"You don't know about quirks?" Todoroki asked. Zuko answered, "like I said, I'm not from around here." He explained, "where I'm from, our powers are based on elements. Like water, fire, and air. I'm a firebender." He produced a small ball of flame in his hand. 

Todoroki looked to Iida's thoughtful expression, then back to Zuko. They even had half of the same powers. While he didn't want to use his flames, it was still a part of him he couldn't deny. He willed his hand to rise, his palm up toward the cieling. Taking a breath, he produced a small fireball. He explained, "some of us have quirks like yours. Others are vastly different." He closed his hand and extinguished the flame. Iida cleared his throat, "well, we covered the main parts of the building. Why don't we go back to the dorms?"

When they walked into the common room of the dorms, the class was waiting for them. The curiosity of this new student was almost tangible in the air. All eyes were on the former Firelord. Zuko crossed his arms, "uh, what are you staring at?" 

Momo answered for them, "well, this is the first time anyone new has come to a class at UA. I'm sure they're all curious about you." Tsu agreed, "we just want to know how you got here. No one has ever transferred to UA from a different school."

Zuko looked at all the faces of his new classmates. Should he tell them? Would it sound crazy? He was from another world completely. What if they don't understand?

Todoroki interrupted them, "does it really matter? Should we really be questioning our classmate like this?" As much as he wanted to know where this guy came from, he didn't like the way his classmates were interrogating him. Midoriya sighed, "Todoroki's right. If Zuko wanted us to know, he would tell us."

"Tch," Bakugou walked away from the crowd, hands in his pockets, down the hall toward his room, "who gives a damn about Scarface anyway?"

Zuko's calm expression twisted into anger. "What?!" He yelled as balls of flame burst into his hands. Bakugouturned around with a smirk, "just try it, extra. I'll blast your damn face off!" Zuko took a deep breath and let the flames in his hands die. "I'm not about the burn the whole place down on my first day just because of some bully," he turned away from the explosive boy.

The whole building shook as Bakugou slammed his door shut. The voice of a boy with red hair pulled back with an elastic caught Zuko's attention. His sharp teeth glistened as he spoke, "don't worry about Bakugou, he's just like that. He'll grow on you." The girl with pink skin elbowed him, "easy for you to say, lover boy." Kirishima's cheeks were dusted pink for a moment, his hand at the back of his head with slight embarrassment.

Iida lead on once more, "we should all turn in for the night. Zuko, I'll show you to your room." As the two boys walked off, Todoroki decided it was best to stay behind. There was no need for him to follow. Instead, he rounded the corner of the counter and went for the refrigerator, grabbing a cold bottle of water. He could hear Sero speak behind him to Mina, "looks like Bakugou has another rival. That guy needs to chill."

Zuko stood alone in an empty room. There was a mattress on the floor with a pillow and a few blankets and a plain desk. The window at the back of the room was small and curtained-off. Empty closet, empty drawers, empty walls. He came here with nothing because he lost everything.

The firebender curled up under his blanket, his eyes shutting. How did this happen? More importantly, why? His last memories of his home were fuzzy, but still there. The Earth Kingdom had crowned a new ruler. That day, they began an attack on the Fire Nation. The world was at war once again. Even though Zuko was aged, his body not as fit for battle anymore, he joined his soldiers on the field. At his side was his longest friend, Aang.

The battle raged on for hours. No one wanted to fight again, but the sudden attack left little time for diplomacy. Zuko remembered feeling suddenly dizzy, his vision almost nonexistent as he collapsed to the ground. Aang had knelt by his side, his eyes glowing from the Avatar state. 

The next thing he knew, he woke up on the steps of UA. He was shocked to find that his body had gone back to his teenage self, and so did his mind. Besides the battle, he couldn't remember anything since the day he was crowned Firelord. At first, he had almost wondered if Aang took him to the spirit realm. But this place, some country called Japan, was definitely not it.

Mr. Aizawa and a sweet old lady named Recovery Girl helped him get his bearings, giving him a crash course of how this world worked, but Zuko was still confused. If this wasn't the spirit world, where was he? Was this Aang's doing? Zuko gave a small, but aggressive sigh, "ugh!" His fist hit the mattress with frustration.

He wanted to think about something, anything else. He wanted to stop stressing over something he couldn't do anything about. He lands on the boy with the matched face. Why was it when he looked at him, his heart would thump wildly? Why did seeing the same scar make his gut churn? Or was it something else about the boy? _What was his name? Todoroki? _Zuko yawned._ I wonder what happened? I shouldn't have asked him if it was his Dad too. Who says that? Stupid._

After a while, his eyes drifted closed, his mind finally finding peace in slumber.


	2. King Igne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight scene this chapter and I apologize in advance for not being very good at them

Class 1-A stood on the sports field outside of school, the warm sun and even warm breeze brushing their faces. Mr. Aizawa stood in front of them casually, a hand in his pocket. Beside him was a tall, over six-foot tall, round man with a large, toothy smile. Kirishima greeted the man happily with a fist bump, his balled hand tiny compared to the hero's. "Fatgum! How's it goin' man?" 

Zuko watched the smaller boy greet the man like an old friend. Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat, gaining attention back to himself, "at the beginning of the year, we tested each of you on your strength. We're here to do it again. This time, you'll be using your powers against Fatgum." The round hero explained further, "don't worry about hurting me. My quirk absorbs damage which I will use against you. We have Recovery Girl on standby in case of an accident."

Eraser Head nodded, "your goal is to retrieve the flag. Fatgum will be defending it. If you touch the flag, you win. You'll have a time limit of five min-" his speech was interrupted by a rumbling in the ground. The world shook, the students of Class 1-A bracing themselves. Mina's eyes stretched wide, "earthquake?"

Fatgum shook his head, "this is no earthquake. Kids, get behind me. Eraser, what's going on?" He turned his back to the students and scanned the ground in front of them, the rumbling growing even more. Suddenly, the ground opened up like a giant mouth, seven people in green and brown robes rose from the opening. They had hoods and black masks covering their faces. Zuko knew those clothes, but couldn't believe it. What were Earthbenders doing here? 

One man in the middle demanded, "where are you hiding Firelord Zuko?" Behind Fatgum's large frame, they couldn't see the Firebender. The ground closed under them, their arms and legs standing strong as they raised rocks from the ground threateningly.

Fatgum muttered to EraserHead, "can you erase their quirks? These guys don't look too tough." Mr. Aizawa strained his eyes toward their enemies, but his quirk was ineffective. The man in the middle spoke again, "come on, Firelord, don't you want to avenge your Avatar friend? Do you want to know what his last words were?"

_Do you want to know what his last words were?_

_Last words?_

_Aang couldn't be dead, could he?_

The Earthbender continued, "the world as we know it is gone. Give up now and we'll kill you quickly." Zuko looked to his classmates, who stood behind their teachers with confused looks on their faces. His gaze turned to the teachers, defensively shielding them from these strangers. He couldn't stand back and let anyone else fight his battles for him. Zuko pushed his way past Fatgum, announcing, "you want me? Come get me. But first, you're going to tell me what happened to the Avatar."

The middle man pulled down his hood and mask, revealing a cocky smirk. The man had a full graying beard, his face aged with pockets and scars. King Igne, the tyrannical new leader of the Earth Kingdom stood before him. The King bragged, "I killed him. He begged me to stop the madness, in his words. He said to restore balance to the world. So what did I do? Blasted it to nothing. That's right. The world is gone. The Earth is nothing but rubble."

Zuko wouldn't believe it if anyone else had said it, but he had seen King Igne's power. He had lifted the Earth above the southern sea, landlocking Fire Nation ships. He had covered the North Pole in sand, killing off the natural wildlife. This was the man who held almost as much power as the Avatar.

He hadn't used his power much since coming to this new world, but now it was time to put it to the test. Fatgum called out to him, "no! You're just playing into the villain's hands! Don't do it!" Zuko turned to the hero and his classmates, frowning, "I won't let anyone else fight for me. Stay back." His iconic flame daggers burst to life in his hands, a gust of wind blowing his hair.

King Igne chuckled, "of course you won't come quietly. What could I expect from the ruler of such an idiotic nation?" With a flick of the wrist, he commanded his men to throw a volley of rocks at him. The only way to dodge was up. He sent a blast of fire to the ground, pushing himself into the air above the assault. Kirishima and Fatgum took it upon themselves to shield the class from the stray hail.

Zuko watched a rock hit Kirishima square in the face. Though he was unharmed, Zuko knew he had to end this quickly. His foot landed on a flying rock and he pushed himself forward, jumping from one stone to another. His right hand curled up, leaving two fingers extended to meet his left wrist. Energy flowed through him, hot and churning as he led it through his body, around his heart, and aimed at the treacherous King.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the battlefield in a blinding whitish-blue. There was little King Igne could do to dodge, the metal buttons in his armor only a catalyst to the electricity that shocked and burned his skin. As their leader dropped to one knee, the hail of rocks slowed, their aim panicked. Zuko easily twisted in the air, avoiding being hit. _It can't be this easy. He's not down yet._

Zuko was right. King Igne slowly rose to his feet, his teeth clenched in anger. "Soldiers, halt!" His voice screamed. His skin was smoking, and his eyes showed pain, but the rage that crackled around him was almost tangible. It was the one thing that kept the King on his feet. Zuko stood face to face with the older man, the anger bubbling from the King felt familiar. Not like his own, but more similar to Commander Zhao. A desperation to prove himself, a need to be better than everyone else.

The King commanded, "the Firelord is mine. Don't interf-" his words are cut off by a red hi-top shoe colliding with his face. His jaw bent to the side painfully as green sparks danced around the ankle that was attached. Izuku knocked down the King in one swift kick. Zuko's jaw opened in awe as he realized others had joined in the fight. Kirishima and Bakugou took on one Earthbender together, Todoroki freezing one in a block of ice. Fatgum had knocked another one out, and Eraser Head had two more wrapped in his scarf.

Izuku jumped back from King Igne, who held his jaw, blood dripping to the ground from his mouth. Sero jumped in, wrapping his arms up in tape. Just like that, King Igne, destroyer of Zuko's home, killer of the Avatar, was defeated. Zuko's eyes held disbelief and shock. Fatgum, with a grin on his face, told the new student, "that's what happens when you believe in your classmates!"

Within moments, SUV's pulled up on the scene, police surrounding the Earthbenders. As they put metal clasps around their torsos to only allow minimal movement, Izuku took a step toward Zuko. He had a hand behind his head and a small frown on his face, "I didn't mean to, you know, fight your battle for you." Zuko looked down to the shorter boy who had an upset look on his face, as if not wanting to anger his classmate. The left side of Zuko's mouth curled up and he reached a hand to his shoulder, "don't worry about it. I, uh, that was a good kick there." His eyes wandered to the side awkwardly as he let go of Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku's expression lit up with a smile, "you think so? I call it my Shoot Style. It still needs some work, though! Oh, and I didn't know you had two quirks!" Zuko's hand landed at the back of his neck, looking down at the ground, "oh, yeah. I guess so." 

Once again, the ground rumbled. A yell rang out as Zuko's gaze turned to King Igne, his foot pounding the ground sending shockwaves through the Earth. His fingers twitched and his face went red, his cheeks puffed as a boulder rose from the ground in front of Zuko. There was no time to dodge this one. Zuko had to take the brute force of it. 

Before the rock pummeled him, he felt hiself be shoved and pulled out of the way. There was a cracking sound as the rock splintered and fell apart as it hit a wall of ice. Where Zuko had been standing, Todoroki took his place. One of the police yelled, "hey, Eraser, can't you erase his quirk or something?" Fatgum sighed and took a few steps, saying, "I'll do it the old fashioned way." With a chop to the side of the head, King Igne was unconscious.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns the truth of what happened to his previous world and reveals it to Todoroki. Will romance spark from a midnight talk, or will these two hopeless idiots need some prompting?

Naturally, Class 1-A had questions. Mina was the first to ask what was burning in everyone's minds. With a finger to her chin, she quizzed, "why the heck was he calling you Firelord? Is that your hero name?" Kaminari crossed his arms, "sounds a bit self-righteous to me. Besides, Fire isn't your only quirk."

Zuko was at a loss. He never wanted to tell anyone else where he came from. The only ones who knew were select school staff. Todoroki's soft voice came from behind him, "are you okay?" Favoring to answer this question instead, he turned to the student.

"I'm fine," he answered. Zuko noticed a small scratch on his eyebrow, "uh, thanks for helping out back there." Zuko's hand met the back of his neck, a nervous feeling fluttering in his chest. Zuko knew he was an awkward kid, always feeling not quite right around people, but why did he especially feel strange around Todoroki?

Their eyes hovered over each other's gazes for a moment before Todoroki broke the glare. Mr. Aizawa towered behind Zuko, his shadow casting over the pair. The police were long gone with the Earth Benders in custody. He had his hands in his pockets again, his face twisted in a strange expression Zuko couldn't place. "I hope we don't get any more surprises, Zuko. But if you expect to be part of this class, you should trust your classmates."

Fatgum piped up, "yeah. I don't know what's going on here, but I have confidence in your class." The other students stood by, waiting for answers. If they had fought beside him, they deserve to know. They could have easily sat idly by while he fought. As a matter of fact, why didn't they?

Further dodging the question, Zuko asked one of his own, "why did you all step in? I told you to stay back. It wasn't your fight. Some of you are hurt." He was right. Even Kirishima's hardened body was put to the test, bruises and scratches all over him. Izuku was holding his wrist as if it was sore, Todoroki had a scratch, and Kaminari was bleeding from his forehead.

Izuku shrugged, "we're in UA because we want to be heroes. Heroes give help to others even when it isn't their place to do so."

That answer was strange to Zuko. How was it honorable to be in a place you're not wanted, sacrificing yourself to someone who didn't ask for your help? Zuko wanted to fight with his dignity, to take down his friend's killer. If there was truth to King Igne's words, then Aang was dead. If the Earth was destroyed, and everyone else went down with him, the Avatar was no more.

What's more, there was the itching question in the back of Zuko's head, _if the Avatar couldn't stop King Igne, then how could he? With a single kick, too._ Izuku wiped away the blood that dripped from the scratch on his cheek with a smile. 

Meanwhile, Todoroki couldn't tear his eyes away from Zuko. There was so much power behind his flames. And what's more, he had the power to create lightning as well. The teen always stood so proud, his movements graceful when he fought. Though his crackling anger reminded him a bit too much of Endeavor, admiration began to swell in his chest. If he could ever learn to use his flames like that, then maybe it would be easier to move on from his father's brutality. To use his fire with such beauty would be a stunning turnaround. _Maybe I could ask him for pointers._

He opened his mouth to say something, but he felt like he hit a brick wall. A sudden shyness coursed through him, turning his veins into lead as all blood was pushed to his face. With a sigh, Todoroki let it go. This guy made his heart race, his chest swell, and his face flush. That could only mean one thing; he had to stay far, far away from him. He had no time for romance, and no wish to be cast aside for his interest in boys. While Bakugou and Kirishima could pull it off, he wasn't so sure he could get away with it.

His heart nearly exploded as Zuko turned to him, a slight color of pink on his cheeks. The new student said, his eyes darting to the side, "I guess I can see why Bakugou calls you Icy-Hot. That's uh, pretty powerful." He sighed through his nose, hot steam streaming out of his nostrils, his eyes closed, "I guess you deserve to know what this was all about." Zuko turned to the rest of his classmates. Some of them were eagerly waiting, others, namely Bakugou and Kirishima, were too busy chatting among themselves to listen.

Mr. Aizawa interrupted, "everything is taken care of. We should head inside. Anyone who is injured needs to report to Recovery Girl." His eyes pointedly glared at Zuko as if reminding him of something.

As the class follows their teacher, Zuko couldn't help but remember the words of the large hero that had towered over him, one hand heavy on his shoulder, "young Zuko," his voice had boomed, "it's best not to share your past with anyone but UA staff until we figure out what's going on. We'll do our best to accommodate you until we get you home. For now, you are a young transfer student trying to become a hero. I don't promote lying, but it's for the best."

The look in his eyes told Zuko that All Might knew more than what he was telling him, but in his haze, Zuko didn't ask too many questions. He was just glad that he hadn't woken in this world completely alone and clueless.

Zuko went through the rest of the day silent and removed, grieving everything he had lost. His country, his home, his family and friends. Once again, he had lost his honor in a way, too. As Firelord, his job was to protect his citizens. He had promised to restore balance with the Avatar, but now, the scales were tipped, and darkness had won.

By the time he had reached the dorms, the edge of the full moon crept above the horizon. Nothing could distract him from his mind, not even the calls from his classmates who wanted to hang out in the common room. His feet dragged as he climbed up the stairs and into his solitary confinement. As soon as his head hit the pillow, too tired to even pull the covers over himself, he was asleep.

His feet landed on a dark, stormy cloud. All around him was charcoal-colored puffs. "Hello?" He called out. The air was dead still. After a moment, he almost begged for something to happen. The air around him was cold and damp. All he wanted was to get warm again, to move, to speak. But the chilly air penetrated into his bones, rendering his body useless. He wasn't even sure if he could use his flames.

Finally, a blue light glimmered through the murk. The head of a dragon poked his head out of the cloud in front of Zuko, who took a step back in surprise. He raised an eyebrow, asking, "who are you?" The answer came as the dragon slithered around him in a circle, revealing an old, tall man on a saddle. He had a bald head and a small beard. The arrow on his head was brighter than the rest. His gentle smile looked down to Zuko.

"Aang?" Zuko muttered in disbelief. Aang's smile widened, "you look a lot younger than I remember, Sifu Hotman." He balled his fist and pressed it against the palm of his hand, bowing respectfully. Zuko followed suit. "Is it true?" He asked, standing up straight. A sad expression twisted the Avatar's face, "I'm afraid so. Come with me." With a hand extended, Aang pulled Zuko up to sit behind him, barely fitting on the saddle. Aang commanded, "Appa, yip yip."

As the dragon unfurled himself and traveled through the clouds, Aang explained, "King Igne was too powerful to be defeated. Not because of his physical strength, but because of his wit." As they broke through the clouds, Zuko could see a field, littered with people fighting with flames and Earth. They hovered above the image of Zuko on the ground, Aang standing over him protectively.

Before Aang made a move, King Igne stretched out his hand. Zuko couldn't hear what he was saying, but he didn't need to. His heart lurched as Katara rose from the ground, her body bound in rock. Words were exchanged between the pair as Aang took on the avatar state, eyes and arrow glowing. But, with the flick of King Igne's wrist, soldiers behind Aang buried him in boulders, breaking his body to the point of death.

Zuko watched in horror as Katara's body fell to the ground. "Is she..." he whispered, watching with wide eyes. A blue light burst from the boulders burying Aang. Simultaneously, the Earth shook as the rocks rose feet into the air, swallowing the people on the battlefield. Appa the Dragon flew away as Aang spoke, a crack of sadness in his voice, "when I died, the Avatar state transported you and several soldiers, both Earth and Fire Nation, to a different world."

Zuko looked at his old friend, "then can you use it to transport it back?" Aang's head hung low as they flew past nothing but flat, brown Earth, "I'm afraid there's nothing to come back to, Zuko. Our world is over. But the Avatar lives on. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Someone is alive in your world with the power of the Avatar."

"My world?" Zuko questioned. Aang nodded, hovering above a swath of land, moss growing over it. The Avatar said, "yes. If the Avatar state brought you to a different world, you must be there for a reason. It's your world now." The dragon sank to the ground, melting through the Earth and lighting up the darkness. A patch of ice reflected back at them, empty except for a small sparkling object. It wasn't until Appa landed and Aang picked it up. Katara's necklace, the blue strand and ocean charm just like it once was.

Aang held up the necklace, his eyes clouded with sadness, but a small smile on his face. "I learned a lot of things while I was alive. One of them was love. Katara was important to the both of us. I want you to have this." He pushed the necklace toward Zuko. The former Firelord looked confused, "but.. she was your wife." Aang gently smiled, "I know you fell in love with her just as I did. You need it more than me. You need _love_. What does a dead old guy need? Take it."

Zuko blinked, and suddenly felt the world melt around him. Darkness took over, blinding him as his eyes opened and a scream ripped from his throat. Zuko sat upright on his bed, his breathing heavy. He felt a weight in his hand, the silky fabric of Katara's necklace wrapped around his fingers. Zuko's hands hold the side of his head, his chest full of emotions. Lost love, lost nation, lost everything. Now, he knew he was stuck here for the rest of his life, sent with some purpose he didn't know. 

There was a soft knock at his door. His gaze flicked up to the wood, his voice hoarse as he said, "it's open." Why was someone bothering him so late? The door opened, and Todoroki stepped inside. The other boy explained, "I heard a scream. I was hoping no villains somehow broke in. Are you okay?"

Zuko's heart beat fast from adrenaline and nerves. Aang's voice rang in his head, you need love. Is that what this is? It felt so familiar, so much the same as how he felt with Katara, hoping she would choose him. When Aang got to her first, he was okay with it, though. In reality, he was too busy with his duties to focus on romance. Now, he had all the time in the world to do as he wished.

"It was just a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you up." Zuko's cheeks blushed for simply talking to him. He willed himself to calm down, to not mess this up. Why did he even have feelings for a guy, anyway? Todoroki's next words gave the final blow to Zuko, "well, if you want to talk about it, I can't sleep anyway. If not, have a good night."

Before Todoroki could turn away, Zuko broke, "um, I wouldn't mind talking about it. That is, if you want to hear it. I, uh, yeah." Zuko had never been this flustered before in his life. Why now? Todoroki closed the door behind him, looking around the blank room. "Very minimalistic," he commented as he sat next to the flat mattress cross-legged. He was in a simple white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, but seeing him in casual clothing made Zuko even more unfocused.

Todoroki prompts, "so what was it about?" Zuko's eyes darted away from the boy to get his jumbled words in order. "So it wasn't really a dream. It was more like a vision. Does that sound crazy?" Todoroki was quietly chewing at his cheek before he lied, "no. Not really. Tell me more." In his head, he couldn't help but think, _I can't just go and call him crazy. I don't want to upset him any more than he is. _

Zuko explained, "I um, don't come from this world. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but..." Zuko launched into his story. How he used to be a Prince, then grew up to be the Firelord, and how King Igne started the war to end all wars. How the Avatar brought him and the remaining living soldiers to this new Earth. At the end of it all, Todoroki said, "sounds like an intense dream."

Zuko paused in his tracks. He really thought he made this all up in one night in a dream? Maybe it was better that way. Todoroki pointed out the necklace in his hand, "what's that?" Zuko bushed even harder, making sure not to make eye contact as he spoke, "this was Katara's. She was my friend." The emotion in his voice gave him away.

"Friend?" Todoroki questioned. _So he doesn't even like boys. Why am I here? I should be staying away. I don't want to end up like Fuyumi. _Zuko's gaze softened, "she ended up marrying the Avatar."

Todoroki cleared his throat softly, "I, uh, think I should try to get some sleep. I hope this helped you." Without another word, Todoroki slipped out of the room. As he left, Zuko realized what he had done. He growled to himself, "dammit!" His fist hit the mattress and he fell back on his pillow, his teeth clenching angrily. _I really messed up, didn't I?_

As Todoroki laid back under his warm covers, his heart sank to the pit of his stomach._ I need to put these feelings away._


	4. Classroom Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, but next chapter will be up ASAP. Got an idea brewing thanks to a certain user's comment (not giving away spoilers!)
> 
> The classroom seems quite chattery today. Could that possibly start a conversation between these two awkward beans?

Todoroki sat in class, bile rising in his throat as Ojiro and Tooru cast glances above his head. He could cut through the happy fog between them with a knife, and damn did he want to. He generally wasn't an impulsive guy, but the chattering between Zuko and Midoriya behind him put him on edge. His shoulders tensed as Midoriya laughed at something Zuko said.

Bakugou growled at them to quiet down, but it was ignored. Mr. Aizawa droned on in front of the classroom, nearly asleep as he talked, clearly not giving a shit what his students did today. Kirishima was smiling at his phone screen under the desk, probably exchanging messages with Bakugou.

They got to be happy. Gay or not, there were two happy couples in Class 1-A. Why not him? Why did he have to be put in this situation? Before the new student arrived, he was happy to be single, not thinking too much about romance in general. But now, Zuko's voice grated against Todoroki like shards of glass. There was nothing that he wanted more right now than to just hide in his room, a mug of warm tea-

Todoroki felt a tap on his shoulder. Zuko's voice whispered, "Deku said to tell you to come to the mall with us. He has something to show you." Todoroki glanced at his friend with a small glare, greeted by a grin from the smaller boy. What was he up to?

Todoroki sighed, holding firm to his resolve, "sorry, Midoriya. I have a lot of homework to catch up on." Izuku frowned, "come on, Todoroki. I'll help you with it after. Just come with us!" The wide puppy-dog eyes made Todoroki want to cave. "No. Sorry." His voice was gruff as he turned around to listen to their teacher.

Zuko turned to Deku and shrugged. While his new friend knew nothing of his feelings toward Todoroki, he was excited that he had wanted to invite the half and half boy to go with them. _I guess school is just as important, too. I still have a lot to catch up on. My second day and I'm lost. I can't even focus._

Zuko muttered, "I'm behind, too. I can't blame him." Izuku suggested, "maybe you should pair up with someone in class to tutor you." Zuko looked to him with a question in his eyes. Izuku shook his head, "sorry, I'm already tutoring Tokoyami. The only people without a match are Todoroki, Uraraka, and Kota."

_Would he...? _The pace in his chest quickened as he thought of Todoroki leaning over a page to show him something, his skin grazing him, feeling the warmth of his touch. Spending time with him- _no. _He had to focus on other things. Besides, why would Todoroki tutor him? It's not like he cared. But if he didn't, why did he jump into battle with him? Why would he show up at his door near midnight? Why would he sit and listen to his story about his life, even though Todoroki doesn't believe it was real?

_Duh. Because he's a hero. What did _ _Deku_ _ say? Heroes help people even when it's not their place? He's just doing what heroes do._

Zuko's eyes glanced back to Izuku, who was jotting down notes. _I think they're friends. Maybe I should ask him about it. But what would I say? If I tell him I have feelings for his friend, would he tell him?_

Once more, the odd feeling Zuko wasn't accustomed to filled his gut. It squirmed and twisted like a trapped snake. It wasn't pleasant like the butterflies he felt when Todoroki was nearby. _My Nation, my world, and everyone in it is gone and all I can think about is him. Why? I lost everything. How could I move on so fast?_

Zuko sighed internally, pushing out the emotions and turning his attention to the chalkboard. _Focus. You were raised with more discipline than this. Put these feelings away. __Aang__ is the wisest kid I know but he's wrong sometimes, too._

He chose to ignore the weight of Katara's necklace in his pocket.


	5. Competition

Zuko and Deku walked into the front doors of the mall. Since it was directly after school, the halls lined with various shops were bustling with life. The flame user asked, "so, what did you want to show me?" Izuku smiled gently, "you'll see. I think you'll like it." As they walked down the hall, weaving their way through groups of girls chattering outside a clothing store, past the mall goths standing outside a store called Warm Subject, and taking an elevator a level down, Zuko worked up the courage to ask in the solitude of the elevator, "so... you're friends with Todoroki, then?"

Izuku nodded, "yeah. We hang out and stuff. Why?" Zuko scratched the back of his head, as if debating his next words. "I, uh, I was just wondering..." he trailed off. There was no way he could confess himself here and now. The elevator opened, the doors revealing a hallway with a heavily used green and blue carpet. Posters for various events, wrestling, concerts, and Animecon, lined the walls. Dozens of people stood in line excitedly.

"What is this?" Zuko was happy to change the subject. Izuku smiled, "it's called HeatX. People with flame powers compete to see who's flames are the hottest. The winner gets a cash prize! I figured since you didn't come here with much, you could use some money."

The purity of Izuku's smile made Zuko cast aside the rude assumption Midoriya made that he even wanted money. He grew up in wealth, poverty, and every stage in between. He didn't need someone's help, but the gesture was still kind. Beyond that, Zuko didn't want to reject the chance to see how his powers stacked up against others in this world. There was only one problem....

Zuko read the signs above each line. The audience queue was long, but the competitor's line was even longer. Everyone who qualified seemed to want a chance to earn some money. There was a mixture of people, Japanese and other races Zuko couldn't identify. Next to the line of hopefuls was an empty VIP booth.

Behind them, the elevator dinged. With a mighty footstep, someone got off behind them. They radiated heat and energy that Zuko had never experienced before. As he turned around, his eyes widened as he took in the man walking toward the crowd. He was a handful of feet taller than him, and wore a blue costume engulfed in flames. Even his beard appeared to be on fire. He could hear Midoriya mutter, "Endeavor..."

The man walked up to the VIP line and past the bored-looking employee, not even regarding him. Izuku shook himself out of the surprise and said, "anyway, did you want to compete?" There was something in Midoriya's eyes that made Zuko ignore the question, "who was that guy?" Izuku frowned, "that's Endeavor. He's the number one hero since All Might retired. It's um, a good thing Todoroki didn't come. Let's just say they have a bad history."

Zuko frowned, _bad history_? "Alright. I'll compete. That line looks long, though." Izuku flashed a smile again, pulling a card from his pocket, "I'm a bit of a fanboy," he laughed to himself for a moment, "so I paid extra for VIP. Even if no one else had gone with me I still want to learn everything I can about quirks." Izuku led him to the podium where a young teen boy with black horns growing from his forehead asked, "pass, please."

Izuku handed him his card and the boy wrote something down, passing the card back. "Will either of you be competing?" Izuku spoke for Zuko, "he will be. I have my reserved seat in the front." After a moment of scribbling down information, the teen handed Zuko a sticker with the number 16 on it.

As they walked into a room meant for competitors and VIP guests, Zuko whispered, "so tell me more about this Endeavor guy." He watched the hero from a distance as he pushed away his fans, opting to brood over by a table with bottles of water and small chip bags. Izuku didn't meet Zuko's gaze as he explained, "well, he's Todoroki's dad."

_Todoroki's__ dad...? _Even though Zuko hadn't been at UA for long, he had already heard the rumors about the Todoroki's. At the time, he had dismissed them as false, but Izuku's expression told him a different story. He had heard how Todoroki had been purposefully bred and raised for one purpose, to be perfect. To be a perfectly obedient son, skilled in anything that would help him surpass his enemies. How he was forced to fight and train constantly to be the best even as a little boy.

He had assumed these rumors stemmed from jealousy over his powers, but if any of it was true, Zuko knew he had to win. He had to beat Endeavor for everything that he's done and show him that even though he's number one, there will always be someone stronger. If Zuko knew anything, it was the pain of having a toxic father figure.

In the competitor's room, there were several screens that powered on by themselves, pulling attention toward the television sets. Zuko was completely bewildered by them, the image showing a stage with a glass wall separating it from the audience. In front of the glass stood an empty podium. "Is this some kind of magic? What..." he muttered to himself. Izuku looked at him, saying, "um, it's a TV. You didn't grow up with those?" Zuko shook his head.

First, he saw people walking around with little rectangles in their hands, staring at them with emotions on their faces like they held the whole world in their hands. Now, there were magic giant rectangles that showed you things that were happening elsewhere. Zuko shook his head, "nothing like this..."

A man walked across the stage in a suit that was embroidered with flames. He wore sunglasses and his blonde hair was gelled up in spikes. Izuku's eyes widened as he realized who it was. A decal flew across the screen that read, "Mike Hero- CEO Hero Corp".

Hero Corp was an agency that sponsored top heroes like All Might and Endeavor, giving them access to whatever technology and resources they may need during a job. The CEO was one of the richest people alive. But what he was most known for was upping the stakes when it came to competitions.

Izuku knew things were about to get interesting.


	6. He Will Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, I'm really making things up as I go. I do have an ultimate plan, though. Hope you're ready for this ride!
> 
> Mike Hero is also an OC to avoid confusion

Zuko had been sitting at the lunch table on his first day. Feeling awkward as usual, he had chosen to sit a few seats away from the rest of the class. The last to get their food with no other place available, three girls had sat beside him. Zuko, of course, minded his business, keeping his eyes on his plate, but he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

The girls weren't from Class 1-A, that was for sure, but Zuko knew they were around the age of the rest of the first years. One with long blue hair chirped, "those Class A boys sure are cute." Another who had pink hair and blue skin agreed, "yeah. Despite the scar, I think Todoroki is the cutest. Plus, he's got money. I wonder if I should talk to him someday?" One with black hair chimed in, "puh-lease, that boy has too much baggage. I heard that he was the result of a quirk marriage, bred to be a natural fighter. His Dad used to beat him up. That's how he got his scar. And his awesome quirk."

Zuko had brushed off the distasteful gossip, quickly cleaning up after himself and ditching the lunchroom to go wander the halls until the next class started. Blindly following hallways at random, tugging at his necktie uncomfortably, he gazed out of the windows overlooking the front of the school. He had never expected to bump into anyone, nevermind the specific boy he had been thinking about.

Seconds before he could crash into Todoroki, Zuko stopped his pace, noticing how close he was to impact. He quickly jumped away from the boy who leaned against the railing, a hummingbird staring back at him. Todoroki was so focused on the mammal that he hadn't noticed Zuko's presence. Zuko watched the scene, taken aback as his heart raced. The boy he liked was standing before him as a creature he had never seen before danced in the air beyond the glass.

"What is that thing?" Zuko broke the moment, announcing himself. The bird flew away quickly. Todoroki frowned, his eyes turning to the other boy, "it's called a hummingbird." Zuko raised an eyebrow, "a hummingbird? Does it really hum?" Zuko wanted so much to be in a conversation with him, it didn't matter what he said. He only wanted the boy's attention. No matter how stupid he sounded.

Todoroki nodded, "its wings beat so fast if it's really quiet you can hear them." As he finished the sentence, the bell rung and Todoroki rushed past Zuko, muttering, "see you in class."

_His Dad used to beat him up._

Zuko watched the man on TV stretch his arms out, "welcome, welcome everyone!" His voice boomed with the help of a microphone at his lips. "Welcome to the 25th anniversary of HeatX! The trials are hot, and our special guest is even hotter! Give a round of applause for our honored guest, Endeavor!" A massive cheer vibrated the walls and floor, causing Zuko's stomach to tumble. If people knew what this so-called hero has done, why was he celebrated like this? Were they forced into admiration like the citizens of the Fire Nation? What propaganda could possibly sway the people this passionately?

The announcer explained, "previous years, we've had contestants heat up objects of various melting points, and the winner gets the grand prize. But oh, no, not this time! You'll have to work a lot harder for a lot more money!" Mike Hero held up a card that read 666,666 Yen! "Instead of the meager prizes of previous years, for the Americans in the crowd, you'll win the equivalent of six thousand dollars!" The crowd cheered wildly once more.

He placed the card down and pushed up his glasses with a smile, "the competitor will melt each object in front of them until their flames can't get any hotter. The person who melts the most will compete with our number one hero to see who can melt steel beams the fastest! Not even jet fuel gets hot enough, so be prepared! So who's ready?!" Another cheer from the crowd and music blasted in the stadium.

Zuko furrowed his brows, "I've always been taught to control my flame. I don't think I've ever tried to melt anything!" His gaze turned to Izuku, who was still starstruck. A door in the room opened, "competitor two, you're up!" A voice called from the hallway, a heavy-set man walking past his competition. Moments later, he appeared on screen behind the glass on stage. A cart covered in a black fabric was wheeled in front of the bald man. On top was a simple block of ice, a small rubber tube, and a tin can.

With a nod from the man, who's name flashed on the screen, Denzyl Rikkai, a timer started on a projection behind him. He had five minutes to melt all of the objects in front of him. With a great gulp of air, he blew flames from his mouth, easily melting the ice and rubber into a liquid, but the tin can prove more difficult. As his face reddened, the flames changed from yellow, to flickering reds and blues. Slowly, the tin can browned at the edges.

Seconds remained, and the can still didn't melt. 5...4...3...2..1... it was over. The man had lost. Competitor after competitor went up on stage, all failing to melt the can. To count as melted, at least half of the object had to be liquified. Zuko's attention was stolen by a feminine voice behind him. "So how is your son, Endeavor? Shouto finally grown out of his rebellious phase?" He hadn't realized the hero was behind him, watching the screen with mild interest. 

The man clicked his tongue, "tch. That boy. He'll grow out of this like everyone does and finally use his flames." The woman's voice spoke again, "such a shame. I don't get it, not using half of his quirk just because he doesn't agree with you? It's not like you did anything wrong." The woman's voice took a bitter turn as she mumbled, "he really should be more angry at his mother." Endeavor made a noise in agreeance. 

Zuko clenched his jaw. Ho could this man talk about forcing his son to fight so openly? What's more, this woman found nothing wrong with it. His chest boiled as his vision went cloudy. He had half a mind to turn around and burn him to a crisp there and then, but he pushed the impulse down. 

He was almost relieved when his number was called. He pulled himself away from the vile man and walked through a hallway, stagehands guiding him up the stairs and to the stage. The cart was already wheeled out to him. The crowd watched in anticipation, holding their breaths. Which each person who failed, the audience wondered if it was even possible to melt the can. He heard one person in the crowd say, "tch, even if someone does melt the stupid can they really think these extras can beat a pro?" The voice was one he recognized. A row behind where Midoriya was now sitting was a lineup of Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, and Mina. Mina, with an eyeroll, replied, "you're just mad they didn't count your explosions as fire!" Bakugou barked back, "shut up!"

That's right. Zuko had to do this. While it wasn't the kind of path Iroh would teach him, he felt like beating Endeavor was something he was meant to do. Not for his own honor, but for someone else's. Someone he couldn't deny he cared about. 

The timer started behind him, and Zuko took a breath, steadying the energy inside of his body, willing the fire to do his bidding as it exploded from his hands. In seconds, the ice and rubber were liquid. Next, the can. It had already turned brown. the edges red like a branding iron. He had gotten farther than the others before him. The crowd cheered, "get it, Zuko!"

_Hotter._ Zuko's hands shook, his skin uncomfortably warm as he put more power behind the blast. Finally, at 3 minutes and 26 seconds, half of the can was spilling onto the wood floor, causing the most awful smell to attack Zuko's nostrils. 

Mike Hero grinned as he walked across the stage, "we have our first hot competition! If anyone else manages to melt the can, the finals will be split between the rest!" Zuko was whisked away into a separate, isolated room. No screen or other people, just a button to press if he needed anything. _If I can win this, I will earn my honor in this world. If I can beat this hero, maybe I should become one myself. I don't really know what it means to be one but from what I've learned so far it doesn't seem too bad. Maybe I could even be his hero..._

Zuko shook his head, cringing at his own thoughts. _Stupid. So... gushy. _He nearly jumped in surprise as he felt something pulse in his pocket. He reached down and took out Katara's necklace, which beat like a steady heart, the pendant glowing. Zuko's eyes widened in awe. Was this some kind of sign? The boy sighed, slipping the necklace over his head and under his shirt. The beating pressed against his own heart. He didn't know what it meant, but it was comforting somehow.

The door opened some time after, another stagehand bringing him up some stairs and past the curtain. Three poles were set in concrete blocks, steel beams that stood vertically. The farthest was set in front of Endeavor, the middle set in front of an older man with graying hair, his suit singed at the edges. Zuko stood in front of his own. A second set of glass was lowered slowly to the stage to protect the audience. 

Mike Hero announced, "let's do it, people! We're almost out of time! Three, two, one, go!" At his signal, flames went up. The old man's quirk made Zuko even angrier, reminding him of the assassin sent after the Avatar as flames barreled out of his forehead. Zuko turned away from the other men, concentrating his own flames in a single vortex toward the top of the beam, pouring out all his anger, his resentment, his passion and drive toward the beam.

_I don't know how much six thousand is, but if I can get it and use it to become something in this world, if I can beat the unbeatable, if I can show this bastard that he isn't anything to me, then minor injuries are worth it. _He grimaced at the sting in his hands, but he powered through. The man in the middle collapsed to one knee, giving up as the heat was too much. Endeavor had almost half the beam melted, a reinforced drip pan with water catching the molten metal under both of their poles.

Zuko looked to his own beam, surprised that he wasn't too far behind. Could he do it? Could he really? Of course, he could. He's the Firelord of the proud Fire Nation! Not the one his father built, but the one _he_ had built._ His _Fire Nation that fought not for honor, but peace and love. One that valued harmony with the other elements. He had raised a nation of people with honorable humility.

A buzzer sounded loud as Firelord Zuko melted not half, but almost the whole beam. Sweat rolled off his forehead as he looked down at his burnt hands. The necklace pulsed even harder, his hands only stinging dully now as he watched the redness fade. How was it healing so quickly?

He felt all eyes on him as the crowd cheered maniacally. Mike Hero screamed something in excitement, but Zuko was more focused on the firey shadow that towered over him. Endeavor spoke in a rough, hushed voice, "Zuko, is it? I'll remember that. What weakling burns himself with his own quirk?"

Without any ceremony or regard, Endeavor walked off the stage.


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Finally, we're back with Todoroki's development! Will he change his mind now that he's seen how powerful Zuko is?

Todoroki leaned against the back of the couch in the common room, one leg swung over the arm of the couch. He scrolled through his phone as the TV played a newscast, a reporter was talking about the local weather. Next to him sat Tsu and Uraraka. On the floor in front of the couch sat Kaminari, looking like he had a dark cloud over his head as he rested his chin in his hand.

The newscast switched to a report on a local competition, a woman speaking over the image of an empty stage. Todoroki lifted his eyes in minimal interest as she spoke, "in just moments, we will be witnessing the finals of the 25th anniversary of HeatX." Kaminari interrupted something she said with a groan, "I wish Bakugou had invited me, too."

Todoroki shrugged, going back to his phone and saying, "it's not all that interesting unless you like to watch people melt things." He couldn't tune out the woman who was speaking, his ears picking up her announcement, "the finalists include Endeavor himself, as well as two newcomers, Ikkai Imani and Zuko." The bi-haired boy's gaze flicked back up in shock as he saw his new classmate standing on the same stage as his father, barreling his flames at a steel beam, the metal glowing red at the tip as it melted.

After a minute, it was only his father and Zuko. Todoroki leaned forward, watching the close race. His heart pumped hot blood through his body as the beautiful flames Zuko always produced danced around the stage. Could he really do it? It looked like Zuko was struggling, his arms shaky and face red with strain, but something flashed in his eyes, some sharp determination that made Todoroki shiver.

The competition began as quickly as it started. Zuko really beat his father. His flames were some of the strongest Todoroki had ever seen. If he could really beat my father, then maybe I should ask him out. Really rebel against the old man and date the guy who beat him on national TV. Todoroki shook his head to himself, quietly slipping off the couch and slipping on shoes and a hoodie.

He could hear Uraraka ask where he was going, but he ignored it as he shut the front door to the dorms behind him. He needed to clear his head. Just because he saw his crush defeat his father didn't mean he needed to be falling in love with him. Despite the logic in his mind, his chest ached. His very bones longed for what he wanted most.

_Zuko doesn't like boys. He had a girlfriend once. He still has her necklace._ Todoroki wandered down a street, the moonlight and streetlamps lighting his way. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew a walk would help. He followed his feet toward a park and through its gates, his hips landing between the chains of a swing. He rested his head against one of the chains, frost puffing from his lips. 

It wasn't all that cold, but he could feel his body heating up in contrast to the chilly air. A lump formed in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, but it only returned with a vengeance. "Dammit," he muttered to himself. These feelings weren't ones he could ignore. He had to do something with it. _I should just tell him and live with the rejection. That would be easier._

He subconsciously started swinging, his body rocking back and forth gently as he sighed. In the darkness, he couldn't see what landed on his lap with a thud. He jumped up quickly in surprise, the object falling to the wood chips.

Scooping it up, Todoroki realized it was a thin silver chain, a metal wedding ring looped around it. _Someone lost their jewelry here? I wonder who. _He pulled his phone out of his pocket and used his flashlight to illuminate the script etched on the inside of the ring, _Fire And Flame._

_What does that mean? _In his hands, the ring started pulsing, the vibrations making his fingertips tingle. With this beat, the own in his heart stopped for a moment. His eyes stretched wide. Something felt_ good _about this. Something that felt warm and happy and comforting. He looped the necklace around his neck. A small smile stretched his lips.

_I might never tell him how I feel. In fact, I shouldn't. But I can enjoy this happiness for a moment. Whatever this thing is, somehow it reminds me of him._


	8. The Author Forgot about Shinsou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it'll be in the background, I want to set up a ship for Midoriya. Should he be with Shinsou or Ochaco?  
TBH I kinda forgot he replaced Mineta
> 
> Another short one. I was violently high while writing this so grammar might be weird and Mr. Aizawa is a bit out of character but eh I tried XD

Todoroki sat in class, the necklace at his chest under his uniform pulsing. Something about the beat calmed him, the chattering behind him less annoying. Zuko and Midoriya were talking about last night's competition. He almost wanted to turn around and join in until Mr. Aizawa started class, but he reminded himself, _no. It's still not a good idea to try to get close to him. I'm going to be a hero. I don't have time for romance. _He planned to continue this lie to himself for as long as he needed to. 

Zuko and Midoriya had been getting closer with each day. Leave it to Izuku to become friends with an awkward new student. Todoroki didn't realize his lips were upturned until Tooru next to him mentioned, "woah, Todoroki! I don't think I've ever seen you smile!" Before Todoroki could say anything, Mr. Aizawa walked in, his sleeping bag thrown to the corner of the room. Pure anger radiated from the man as he slammed his thermos on his desk. His rough voice deepened even more with rage, his hair levitating off his shoulders. He turned to the classroom as he spoke, "if I find out it was anyone in Class 1-A, you will be guaranteed expulsion."

Todoroki furrowed his eyebrows. What could have happened to anger their teacher? Mina bravely raised her hand, asking, "sorry, sir, but what are you talking about?" Mr. Aizawa let out a powerful sigh from his nostrils, "someone broke into a nearby safe house for the League of Villains. They were extremely lucky that they weren't present at the time." Mina asked another question, "what makes anyone think it was a student?"

Mr. Aizawa frowned, "there was a note left that the students of UA would be coming for them. The paper they used had UA watermarks on it that only students and staff have access to. They responded by sending us notes laced with anthrax. Whoever has done this seriously fucked up." A shockwave rolled through the class. Did he really just say that? 

_He's furious... _Todoroki looked around at the faces of the Class. If any students had a bone to pick with the League, it would be Class 1-A. No wonder why their teacher was suspicious. Mr. Aizawa began to speak again, "due to this new development, many parents have called for a shutdown of the school. Since we can't expect to send future heroes to their families every time something happens, we've had to compromise." He pulled a rolled-up sheet from his pocket, reading from it, "each student will be put with a buddy. They will be new tutors for each other, as well as watch each other's backs. Remember that a hero needs to do more than take care of themselves, but also work as a team to keep each other as safe as possible. These students will walk to school and back to the dorms, as well as be present during all outings. Students are to inform a staff member before leaving school grounds." His eyes flick up, scanning the classroom.

Kaminari was the first to complain, "now we have to ask permission to leave the school even in our free time? That sucks." Mr. Aizawa explained further, "while we're training you to be heroes, you're all still children. We have a responsibility to ensure your safety." He returned to the paper, calling out names and pairing students together. _I won't end up with him, will I? No, he'll probably pair students with different strengths._

His theory was proven wrong, however, when he realized the pairings were either based on personal relationships, or seemed completely random. Bakugou and Kirishima, Midoriya and Iida, Ochaco and Kaminari, Shinsou and Momo. Honestly, the former Class B student was so quiet Todoroki forgot about him. Tsu and Ashido, Hagakure and Oijiro, and finally, "Todoroki and Zuko. Please make sure you learn something."

_Learn something? What could that mean? _Mr. Aizawa continued, "you have an hour study hall. Please get with your new buddies and study."


	9. Lunch Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese is probably wrong. I used Google translate don't hate me LOL
> 
> Slowly creeping toward the good stuff I promise!
> 
> I meant for one of these scenes to be funny but I kinda missed the mark :/

Zuko couldn't stop the blush from coloring his face as Todoroki turned around in his chair, his face calm and emotionless. His two-toned eyes met Zuko's golden hue as he spoke, "so, I guess we're supposed to study. Anything you want to cover in particular?" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "well, I still have a lot to catch up on. What about you?" Zuko broke eye contact, no longer able to control his racing heart. The pace of Katara's necklace pulsing against the skin of his chest didn't help matters.

Todoroki thought for a moment, "well, we do have a test coming up for Present Mic and I could brush up on my English." Zuko nodded in agreement, "yeah." _The class is so advanced it's taught in mostly English. I don't know if I can keep up. I barely know anything!_ They both open their English textbooks and get to work. While Zuko was lagging behind, he made the best effort he could to mask his cluelessness.

"Dominant?" Todoroki came across the English word, furrowing his eyebrows, "what does that mean?" Zuko looked down to the line he was reading. It had the Japanese words (which, Zuko still couldn't figure out how he woke up fluent in Japanese) mixed with one English word. _Josei wa dominant rīdā to shite shira rete ita_.(The woman was known as a dominant leader.) Zuko shrugged, "I don't know." Todoroki pulled out his phone, typing into Google, "what does it mean to be dominant".

Zuko watched his face change from calm, to confused, his eyebrows furrowing as he pressed his lips together. What could he have found? Zuko peeked over the screen and read the definition, _"in BDSM, to be a dominant means you like to have control over others. You are the master to another person." _Zuko cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I, uh, don't think that's what this means."

After another search, the boys scribbled down notes in silence. The ring around Todoroki's neck pulsed wildly. It always seemed to do that at random, but especially when he was near Zuko. What could it possibly mean? His concentration was pulled away by a whisper from Midoriya, "hey, walk with us to lunch, okay?" Todoroki looked up and nodded. It had been a while since they had even held a conversation. 

A few moments later, the bell rang and they were released. Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Zuko rose to their feet, chattering on the way to the lunch hall. Midoriya asked, "so... do you guys think it was really a UA student?" Todoroki frowned, "I don't think any of us would do that kind of thing. But it's still a problem. If the school is making us be body guards for eachother, it's serious." Zuko chimed in, "who are the League of Villains?"

Midoriya's eyebrows raised, "oh, right. The League of Villains are a group of criminals that have been making moves around Japan. They kidnapped Kacchan a few months ago." They lined up in the cafeteria, grabbing trays as Zuko asked, "is that why he's mean to everyone?" Midoriya sighed, "no, he's just like that." As they walked and sat at a table, Midoriya looked around as if making sure no one else could hear. In a low tone, he changed the subject, "there's something else I wanted to talk to you guys about." A slight blush crossed his cheeks as he chuckled nervously, "All Might encouraged me to ask her out. He says even though I'm working hard to be a hero I should do normal teenage stuff."

Iida pat his shoulder, "I'm sure Uraraka would find the gesture to be a positive thing. I'll be right behind you." Izuku's eyes landed on the girl at the end of the table, who was laughing with her other friends. His eyes were cast with an anxious cloud. "Right. I'm gonna go over there and-"

He looked away in panic as Ochaco's eyes flick over to the four boys. "I can't do it." Midoriya sighed, frowning. Zuko's eyes darted from Deku to Uraraka, catching a glimpse of the girl looking their direction again. He forced his gaze to meet Izuku's green irises. "You should do it." He said to the boy who had gained his friendship, "how will you ever know if you don't try?" Though Zuko only ever had one real relationship, but he knew one thing for sure; a relationship can't start if no one makes the first move.

Izuku dipped his head even lower, "I don't know, guys, I don't want to make things, you know, awkward." Todoroki added in, "you two already seem pretty awkward around each other lately." Zuko agreed, "I haven't been here very long, but in the past three days you haven't spoken to each other. Both of you just kind of look at each other when you're not looking." 

A blush colored Izuku's face, "r-really? She looks at me?" Zuko nodded, "we'll all be right here. There's a cool spot over in the hallway you could probably talk to her with some privacy." Izuku nodded, "I know where you're talking about. Alright. I'll do it!" Izuku pushed himself up with his hands and turned toward the group of girls.

Iida looked away from the scene, leaning in with a small smile, "it's nice to see Midoriya happy again. I was worried there for a while." Todoroki chewed a bit of food, but nodded in agreement. Zuko looked to Iida, "really? But he's always smiling." Todoroki swallowed his noodles, "he does that to be like All Might. Always smiling in the face of danger. But something has been going on with him. Probably hiding something." Iida closed his eyes worriedly as the pair slipped out of the cafeteria.

Iida's eyes opened again, one of his arms chopping through the air, "normally I don't condone sneaking out of lunch but I made an exception in Midoriya's best interest!" Zuko stared in the direction they had headed, lost in thought.

As Zuko stared off, Todoroki couldn't tear himself away. The thumping at his chest grew intense, the ring shifting under his shirt. _Even Midoriya can find time for relationships. Should I just do it?_

They were dismissed from lunch before Todoroki could entertain the thought.


	10. Truth or Dare!

Friday nights were always one of two things; either calm and peaceful like most other nights, or wild, crazy, and loud. Tonight was the loud kind of Friday as Todoroki and Zuko came in from escorting each other home. It was a quiet, heart-pounding walk, but neither boy could bear to say a word to each other. What would they even say? The words on Zuko's tongue would only falter before coming to fruition.

The common room held most of Class 1-A, their eyes turned to the newest development in the class. On the smallest couch in the room sat Izuku and Ochaco, holding hands with embarrassed looks on their faces as Mina squealed excitedly. "the ship has sailed!" Kaminari smiled happily, "you guys should come up to my room to celebrate!" He looked around and noticed the absence of a certain straight-laced classmate and whispered loudly, "code green, guys."

Zuko turned to Todoroki as they hovered close by, "what's code green?" Todoroki explained, "it means that they're up to no good so Iida should be excluded from participating." Zuko nodded in understanding. While the motor-legged student was generally pleasant to have around, it did get annoying when even a fraction of a rule was bent.

Mina looked to the two boys who had walked in, "come on, guys! If you're not a square come join us!" Zuku took a step toward the group. It had been a while since he had been up to no good with friends, "I'm in." Todoroki shrugged, "alright, you've convinced me."

In moments, Kaminari, Sero, Mina, Ochaco, Izuku, Zuko, and Todoroki sat in a circle on Kaminari's floor, blankets and pillows comfortably spread out. Sero smiled and said, "this is so cool! Feels like we got a new crew going on since Kirishima and Bakugou don't hang out with us as much." Mina whined, "yeah! They're too busy fooling around with each other to care about their friends anymore." She sighed and dropped her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. Kaminari rolled his eyes, "like you two can talk. I caught both of you in the showers together on movie night! So lame."

Mina flashed a look to the human Pikachu, "say that again, Denki!" Sero chuckled, but said, "not cool bro." Todoroki said softly, "is there anyone in our class not interested in anyone?" Mina teased him, "probably just you, Todorki." With his oncoming blush, Mina gasped, "wait, you do like someone! Who is it? Momo? Jirou?" Todoroki shook his head, "not telling." _I should have kept my mouth shut._

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "so how many couples does that make? It uh, seems like a lot." Mina looked to her classmate and responded, "well, Sero and I aren't a couple. We abandoned that idea months ago. So that's just Bakugou and Kiri, Tooru and Ojiro, and Midoriya and Uraraka." Kaminari added, "does EraserMic count? They're teachers but still." Mina shrugged, "they keep it lowkey but yeah, we can count them I guess." 

Zuko remembered his last conversation with Aang. If the Avatar state brought him here, he was here for a reason. This place seemed like a relationship factory. A place where love blossoms. Well, love, and whatever is going on between Sero and Mina."

Kaminari reached under his bed, pushing a finger up to his lips as he pulled out a white bottle. "I grabbed this from my Dad's closet after last break. Anyone in?" A worried look crossed Izuku's face as he frowned, "what if we get caught? I, uh, I've never had sake before." Kaminari smiled, "don't worry about it! Everyone who cares is asleep." He opened the bottle and took a swig, passing it first to Todoroki on his left.

Todoroki took a small sip, not intending to get any kind of wasted. He passed it to Zuko. As he grabbed the bottle, their fingers touched for a moment, each necklace tucked under their shirts pulsed wildly for a moment. Zuko steadied himself before drinking. As a Prince and Firelord, he had plenty of wines and ales, he was confident he could handle his alcohol. He took a swig of the sweet liquid and passed it to Midoriya. He advised the broccoli boy, "you might want to take it slow if it's your first time." 

Mina raised an eyebrow, "so you've drank before, Zuko? From what I've heard where you come from is pretty, um, how to put it, barren?" Kaminari added, "yeah! Someone told me you guys don't even have cell phones or TV!" Sero asked, "and you don't really have quirks like us. What is it called? Breaking or something?"

Zuko corrected him, "bending. But we did have drinks." The bottle is passed to Zuko again, his body starting to respond to the alcohol. A smile stretched across his lips from the familiar feeling. He could see Todoroki's cheeks grow rosy, the beat of the necklace slowing down. With a chuckle, Sero said, "what do you guys wanna do?"

Kaminari suggested, "we haven't had a good game of truth or dare in a while." Zuko raised his eyebrows, but he didn't need to ask for Sero to start explaining, "you guys really didn't have truth or dare? It's basically a game where you either have to do a dare or tell the truth. You'll get it. Who wants to start?" Kaminari raised a hand, "it was my idea! I'll start. Mina, truth or dare?"

Ashido crossed her arms, "truth." Kaminari asked, "so, why aren't you and Sero dating if you guys fuck all the time?" Ashido couldn't blush, but her expression was enough, "really, Denki?" She sighed, "the dick is good but this one has a lot to learn about girls."

That was more than what anyone wanted to know, but that was the name of the game. Ashido perked up, "my turn! Uraraka, sweetie, truth or dare?" Ochaco smiled with determination. She had somehow slipped up onto Izuku's lap without anyone noticing, resting her head against the side of Kaminari's matress, "dare!" 

An evil look flashed in Mina's eyes, "kiss him with tongue." Ochaco blushed wildly, "r-really? I don't think you guys want to see that!" Izuku protested, "we've only been together for a day, guys!" All eyes were on the blushing couple. When they realized their friends wouldn't give up, they looked at each other with nervous faces. Ochaco finally bit the bullet, pressing her lips to Izuku's, dipping her tongue into his mouth in a messy display. When they broke apart, a trail of spit still connected them. Izuku looked starstruck.

Izuku encouraged Ochaco, "okay, um, your turn." Ochaco smiled devilishly, "Sero. Truth or dare?" Sero grinned with his wide teeth, "dare. I'm not scared of you!" Ochaco tapped her chin, "I dare you to..ummm... ha! You have to hold Mina's hand for the rest of the game." Sero rolled his eyes as Mina offered her hand to him. She said, "really? You think we can fuck all the time but can't handle a little hand-holding? That's lame."

Sero looked at each person in the circle, picking a new target that hasn't gone yet, "Zuko, truth or dare?" Zuko rubbed his neck as he tried to decide. While the dares weren't too wild, he didn't want to back down from a challenge, but on the other hand, picking truth seemed to be a good way to get to know this group of boisterous kids. "Truth." He finally chose.

Sero gave him a sly look, "playing it safe, huh? Well, I won't make it easy on you. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Zuko frowned, his eyes darting quickly to Todoroki, unwilling to share that information when he was around. Still, he had to play along. There was no way he could spoil the fun. The truth spilled out of him as his head buzzed with sake, "well, I did once. She uh, didn't make it." His shoulders sagged heavily. "The war killed everyone I loved." He grabbed the bottle from the center of the circle and took another swig.

Izuku furrowed his brow, his voice a little slurry, "war? What war?" Zuko shook his head, "nevermind. Anyway, uh," he knew he should pick either Kaminari or Todoroki, who haven't gotten the chance to take a turn yet. With a small breath, he mustered up the courage to ask, "Todoroki, truth or dare?" Todoroki squinted his eyes for a moment, "dare."

Zuko had no idea what to dare him to do. Most of the dares were related to couple stuff. He had a truth to ask in mind, but not a dare. The lightbulb popped in Zuko's head as he slurred, "I dare you to tell me truthfully, if you have a crush on someone in this room." He had to start somewhere. maybe this game would help his situation. 

Izuku chuckled, "clever!" Todoroki paused for a moment, biting the side of his cheek. "Yes," he answered. As he did, Katara's necklace pulsed rapidly, despite slowing down when the drinking began. Mina gasped again, "really? Who is it? Wait, does that mean..." Mina clamped her lips shut and bounced up and down excitedly, but saying nothing else. Todoroki asked, "Kaminari, truth or dare?"

Kaminari shrugged, "dare, I guess." Todoroki thought for a moment, then said, "I dare you to show us something secret." Kaminari twisted his lips as he looked around the room, "I dunno. I don't really have secrets. Unless you want to see my drawer of American porn mags." Mina shook her head, "pass! It still counts, though."

A deep yawn came from Ochaco as she blinked tiredly, "I think we're going to head out for tonight. I'm tired." Mina nodded to Izuku, "make sure she stays in your room tonight. Make her drink a lot of water or else she'll have a nasty hangover tomorrow." Izuku nodded dutifully, the alcohol surprisingly not affecting him much. He rose with her in his arms and gave a polite nod to his friends, "good night!"

As they left the room, Todoroki rose as well. "Yeah, I'm going to bed, too." Kaminari frowned, "awe, man! I was having fun!" As Kaminari complained, Zuko stretched an arm. While he was tired, that wasn't the reason he was leaving. He was going to do it. Now. No holding back. There was no reason to hide it. Plus, now he had a one in five chance that he was the one he was crushing on.

Zuko and Todoroki bid their goodnights and walked out of the room. As the door closed, Zuko whispered, "hey, can I talk to you real quick? Come to my room?"

Todoroki looked at him suspiciously, but ultimately said, "sure."


	11. A Single Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Is that development?
> 
> We're getting there, my friends.

Zuko steeled his nerves as they walked the path toward his room. While the drink helped, he began to feel like he was sobering up as his feet carried him. Was he really doing this now? He was. Prince Zuko straightened his posture with confidence. The steady drum at his chest pushed him forward as his guts tore themselves apart, begging him to turn back as adrenaline coursed through his veins. 

Todoroki followed silently. What could this all be about? His heart fluttered as a thought crossed his mind. Why would Zuko ask if he liked anyone during truth or dare? Todoroki shook his head, _Zuko likes girls. He had a girlfriend at one time, at least. I'll only have a broken heart if I think like this. _He watched Zuko's intoxicated stumbling, his pace not so quick himself. The world was tilted slightly sideways._ I guess I had more than I thought._ His chest buzzed with warmth and nerves as they stepped through the threshold of Zuko's room.

The walls were still as barren as they were before. The only difference in the room now was that the bed was on a proper bedframe. Zuko dropped himself onto the bed, patting beside him to encourage Todoroki to sit down. His eyes were glazed over, his head not sitting up quite as it usually does. Zuko was considerably drunk. Todoroki knew he had to be careful with his next moves.

He gently took a seat beside the boy. As he did, Zuko's slurred words fell from his mouth, "y'know the story I told you where I came from?" Todoroki nodded silently, _wasn't that just a dream? Does he really believe he's from another world? _Zuko nodded back, "s'true. I was sent here for a reason, and I think that reason is so I could meet you." Todoroki gently prompted him as he waited for a response, "why me?" 

There was no way this was really happening, right here, right now, while Todoroki wasn't sober enough to really process the situation. When he thought about confessing, he would always imagine it in some romantic place at some picture-perfect moment in time. No way could it go down like this. Besides, he still wasn't sure he _wanted _to do this yet. 

Zuko spoke through the murk of intoxication, "cause I like you. I really really do." His next words came out in a sort of groan, "and I've been waiting _forever _to tell you." Todoroki took a deep breath as his heart pounded. There it was. That was the confession he would get? He shook his head and said, "are you sure? You're pretty drunk right now. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Todoroki went to push himself off the bed but Zuko reached out to him, grabbing his arm. The former Firelord asked, "at least stay with me tonight?"

Todoroki paused in his tracks. Stay with him? The look in Zuko's eyes, full of emotions as they gazed widely up at him chipped away at his resolve. His golden irises showed him more than his drunken slur could ever say. Todoroki sighed, "alright. Just let me go change, okay?" Zuko nodded slowly, loosening his grip on the boy.

As Zuko was left alone in the darkness, he rose unsteadily to his feet. The room spun around him as he shuffled to the closet, struggling to pull out the one outfit he had bought with the winnings from HeatX; a simple white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. A drunken smile stretched his face at the comfort of the clothes. He crashed back on the bed and soon after, Todoroki walked in, donning a plain blue t-shirt and black pants. Todoroki closed the door behind him, looking at Zuko and rubbing the back of his neck, "uh, should I sleep on the floor or...?"

Zuko shook his head, "nah, just sleep next to me. What's the big deal?" Todoroki slowly walked to the other side of the bed, no longer having the energy to protest or debate. He slid under the covers, surprised by the warmth Zuko radiated from his body. With a giant yawn, Zuko turned to his side facing the other boy, "I don't think I can stay awake much longer." He had a lock of hair crossing his face.

Giving in, Todoroki pushed the lock away, tucking it behind his ear, "good night, Zuko. I really like you, too." He took an arm and wrapped it around the boy, his chest heavy as Zuko nuzzled into his shirt, quickly falling asleep. _I still don't know if this is a good idea, but if I could have you for just this one night then so be it._

Zuko's masculine scent wafted up Todoroki's nose, the necklace he had found slowing to a near stop. Todoroki curled his fingers in Zuko's hair, surprised at how soft it really was. _If you sober up and still want me, maybe. _His heart raced at the thought. He knew his classmates would absolutely adore the "ship", but what about everyone else? Would it hurt his career? Would his father be a threat to him? And what was the deal with his supposed backstory? Todoroki fell asleep with his crush in his arms, and the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	12. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another action chapter. Why do I insist on writing stuff I suck at? Lol

The rumbling began at 2:07 AM. No one expected it, no one quite believed it. There hadn't been a major Earthquake in Japan since the invention of the Seismic Stabilizer two years ago. Still, there it was, subtle at first, the vibrations barely waking the students of UA. But then the wave came, jolting awake Zuko and Todoroki as their teeth clattered together from the energy coursing through the ground.

"What the hell?" Zuko looked up to Todoroki, who was calmly laying on the bed with him. His head pounded from the activities from last night as the world shook around them. Todoroki didn't make eye contact with Zuko as he said, "it's fine. It's just an Earthquake. The Stabilizers should be working soon." Zuko raised an eyebrow while Todoroki explained, "Mike Hero invented these pumps that work underground. When they sense an Earthquake is soon to happen they release this thick jelly that makes it a whole lot safer by reducing the friction between tectonic plates."

The words he spoke were foreign to Zuko, but if Todoroki said it was fine, then he must be right. After all, he had been living here for longer than Zuko. Todoroki looked down to him, the rumbling slowing down. He asked, "do you remember anything from last night?" Zuko blinked, suddenly realizing how close the other boy was. They lay only inches apart, Todoroki's breath warm on his cheek. The proximity and the stare of Todoroki's eyes coaxed a blush on his cheeks as he dropped his gaze, "yeah, I do. I'm, uh, sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. You didn't have to stay with me if you didn't want to."

Todoroki's next words were faltered by a sudden roar underneath them. The walls around them creaked in protest. They could hear the clattering of dishes from the kitchen. The sound of glass breaking made Zuko jump upright. Todoroki caught his wrist, "wait. The best thing to do during an Earthquake is to hunker down." The vibrations that coursed through their bodies made Todoroki's speech wobble.

Before Zuko could respond, a huge crack echoed through the halls of the dorms. It was like nothing Zuko had ever heard. Louder than thunder, the cracking was followed by a shift in the floor under them, the room tilting as the bed slid with a creak toward the window. Todoroki held on tight as their bodies bolted toward the glass. Zuko took the other boy's hand, pulling him away from the mattress as it slammed into the other wall. The bed frame prevented the pair from falling out of the window, but did nothing to stop the desk from screeching toward them. 

Todoroki extended an arm, creating a barrier of ice between them and the hurtling desk. Zuko turned to him and said with a smirk, "nice one." The rumbling continued, but was fading enough from them both to access the situation. Looking down, Zuko could see that there wasn't much distance between the window and the ground. The area his room was located in was tilted. Todoroki said, "one more shockwave and this place will collapse. We should look for the others and get out of here quickly."

Zuko stretched his eyes in surprise. Of course he would say that. Zuko rolled his eyes at himself. This whole time he was thinking of escape, not a rescue mission. But what should he expect from a future hero? He nodded in agreement. With the rumbling fading, he could hear a faint cry in the next room. Todoroki looked to Zuko and silently stretched his hand toward him. Zuko took it as Todoroki formed ice under them, pushing them up the incline that was the room's floor.

The hallway was tilted as well, letting go of each other's hands as they tripped over various debris. In the next room was Ojiro, his stomach against the wall and arm out the window. He used his tail to help anchor himself. "Guys! A little help?" Todoroki slid down the incline on a patch of ice, leaning toward the window. He shouted, "I'll help Hagakure! Go find the others!"

Zuko was reluctant to leave Todoroki, but he continued the trek down the hall, his ankles screaming at him from the awkward angle. He ran his hand along the wall to help steady himself. A flash of green whizzed by him, stopping feet away as Midoriya panted in front of a door, "Zuko! Are you okay?" Zuko nodded, "I'm fine!" Midoriya nodded and checked the room, opening the door and calling out, "anyone in there?"

Katara's necklace shook, pounding heavily against his chest. He had modified it to be longer, but at this point it felt like a heavy weight as the floor shook again. Another shockwave pulsed through the building, giving the final blow to its structure. The world around Zuko went dark as the lights were cut out, the sense of falling into oblivion taking over as he crashed with the building.

Zuko took a hit to the gut, knocking the air out of him. Blinding pain seared through him as something else hit his shoulder. Having enough, he surrounded himself with a ball of flame to hopefully deflect or incinerate anything else that came his way. Zuko held on for dear life for a solid minute until he landed on something hard. Time stopped.

The beat of Katara's necklace went dead still.


	13. Ambulance

Zuko's ears rang as he heard shouting, a loud booming voice saying, "find them!" Another voice saying, "hey! I found someone!" His breath choked on dusty air, a flickering heat dancing around him. His leg felt oddly warm as he snapped open his eyes, realizing his pant leg was on fire. He quickly used his bending to kill the flame. The air was foggy with ash, fires flickering among the wreckage. Rubble surrounded him as he pushed himself upright, holding his forehead painfully. His body ached, his shoulder screaming in pain. Was it dislocated? Broken? Zuko didn't know, but the searing pain made it a lot harder to stand. When he did, the back of his skull bumped into something hot.

Not bothering to look back, he stumbled over brick and mortar, noticing there was a roof over his head that wasn't quite a roof; it was the other wall of the hallway right over his head. Zuko tread carefully, trying not to disturb the crumbling structure. If the rest of it were to fall, it would likely mean serious injury or worse. Zuko walked in a random direction hoping it lead somewhere.

All caution was thrown to the wind though when he heard the high pitched voice of Midoriya scream, "Todoroki!" Zuko's heart beat wildly as he ran toward the noise, the building creaking in protest at the vibrations of his footsteps. The running made Zuko's shoulder feel like it was ripping off, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except getting to him.

He ran past a sewer line that spat foul water from it, around a crushed door, and through a door frame that managed to still be standing. Izuku kneeled on the ground beside a body, his hands pressing frantically at his chest. Todoroki's still form laid on the ground loosely, unresponsive to Midoriya's efforts. Zuko, in shock, shuffled over to the pair, dropping to his knees next to Todoroki, his eyes wide open and clouded. Dead.

Izuku showered the body with tears, "Zuko! Help him! Help me!" He frantically spluttered. Zuko's bones felt like lead, his mind blank as his heart lurched at the glazed pair of two-toned eyes. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end. His Destiny was not _this._ To have both of his loves taken from him by death was _not _an option. He was sent here for love through the power of the Avatar. Zuko unclipped the necklace from his neck with difficulty as he was using one hand, taking the charm and pressing it to his chest.

"Come on," he begged, his voice hoarse, "wake up, please." Zuko closed his eyes, willing his energy to enter the lifeless body as Izuku relentlessly pumped at his heart. If love could bring Zuko from the dead, then love can bring Todoroki to life, too. Zuko put all of his faith, every ounce of emotion and energy he had, pleading for it to work.

Zuko's eyes flickered open as he felt a dull vibration from the necklace. One beat. Two. Three. Todoroki burst to life, gasping for oxygen and blinking, the life returned to his irises. Izuku gasped in joy, "Todoroki!" But the half and half boy was only focused on one thing, the golden hue of Zuko above him. His voice called, "Z-zuko? I'm not dead?"

Zuko's chest overflowed, a knot in his throat as he leaned over and hugged Todoroki, "no. You're alive. And so am I." Tears spilled out of his eyes relentlessly as Todoroki weakly wrapped an arm around his back. Footsteps made them both break away, a familiar call booming through the wreckage, "everything is fine now. Why? I am here. Can you boys stand?" Midoriya nodded, "Todoroki needs a medic, but I'm fine. What about you, Zuko? Is your shoulder hurt?"

Zuko nodded, "I'm fine. Let me help first. I'll get it fixed later." All Might took a step forward and Midoriya told Todoroki, "it's fine. All Might will take you." Todoroki grabbed Zuko's shirt, "don't go." He coughed. Zuko couldn't help but be torn. There were other students who needed help, but if Todoroki needed him, who was he to deny that when he almost just died?

Zuko nodded, "alright." All Might picked up the hurt boy and Zuko followed, holding his tender shoulder protectively. They weren't too far from the exit, the night lit up by spotlights and fire. Heroes in various costumes, police and firefighters, there were dozens of people there to help. Zuko sighed in relief, glad there was an army fighting for the safety of his classmates.

In a haze, Zuko found himself sitting in an ambulance beside Todoroki as a paramedic put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, the siren wailing as the road disappeared behind him. Todoroki never broke eye contact with him, whispering a hoarse, "thank you." He reached for Zuko's hand and gripped it tight. While he felt weird having an intimate moment in front of a stranger, he didn't let go.

Todoroki's lips curved into a smile, "if I make it, wanna go get soba with me?" Zuko wasn't sure what soba was, but it sounded like a date. Zuko's gaze softened with a smile, "yeah. I think I'd like that."


	14. Answers

Zuko paced the halls of the hospital, his injured shoulder in a cast, a bandage over a cut he had on his cheek. Todoroki had three broken ribs that had punctured his organs, the impact of the fall stopping his heart. He was now in surgery to repair his internal bleeding. It seemed like everyone from the heroes, to the rescue team, to the doctors were amazed at the lack of more serious injuries within the class. The dorms of UA had been split in half, the beams cracking under the shift of the earth only a few miles away. It was lucky that the students had fallen _with _the building instead of the building atop the students. 

While the medical staff wasn't happy when he wanted to get out of bed, they couldn't stop him. He felt overwhelmed sitting in the room, wires attached to him as a machine beeped next to him, the fluorescent lights brighter than the sun. All of this technology, the new way of living, the mass amount of people constantly around him was getting to Zuko. While the Fire Nation was numerous, there were more citizens in one city, it seemed, than the whole of his old country. In his world, people were more sparse, the whole world here seemed overpacked with people, places, with nowhere to just rest. There were no woods to wander in during times someone needed to be alone. There was no such thing as truly _alone._ Wherever you went, someone was always just beyond a door.

Zuko could feel his inner balance shifting as he grew frustrated. He was so _behind_ in this world. Instead of Avatars and Kings, this Earth revered its heroes. How could Zuko become anyone here if he couldn't be one? But today, Todoroki showed him what it really means; sacrificing yourself and your own safety for others. While he has done that before, at least once for Katara while battling his sister, could he really go on with that weight on his shoulders? Could he really work hard to save people? Sure, he was part of the group that saved the world, but that honor really went to the Avatar. What honor did he have to gain here but heroship?

He had been here for days now, still unsure how it worked. There weren't people running wildly looking for people to save. He knew there was something about agencies, internships, sponsors, it was all just a cloud in Zuko's head. What was worse, was that he couldn't even help Todoroki. What did he do during the collapse? Nothing. He couldn't survive the Second Great War, and he couldn't help the boy he liked. All he did was press a stupid necklace to his chest as if that's what saved him.

Despite his thoughts, his neck felt empty without its steady beat. _When his heart stopped, it also stopped. Is it in tune with his heartbeat? Why? _Zuko needed answers, and he needed them now. His mind flashed back to All Might's face after the battle with King Igne. He _knew _something. But how to find him? While he was still a staff member at UA, he was still a rare sighting around campus.

Zuko shook his head, his back crashing against the wall as he huffed in mild anger. Once everything returned to normal, he was determined to work harder. His heart pounded at Todoroki's most recent words to him as he asked him out for some kind of food Zuko had never heard of. Did he really have time for any of this? Would dating Todoroki hold him back? While Bakugou and Kirishima's relationship was accepted among the class, what was this world's view on it? While Zuko couldn't remember most of his rule as Fire Lord, he was almost certain he changed the law, but people still kept same-sex marriages lowkey.

He almost wished he had one of those phone things so he could just look it up like he's seen a few times before. Those small machines seemed to know everything. While he won't let anything hold him back from the boy, especially now he knew he felt the same, it would still be pertinent information. Zuko wanted to be prepared for this.

A deep voice made Zuko jump out of his skin, "are you going to stay here for all 4 hours left of his surgery, young Prince?" Zuko relaxed as he realized it was just All Might in his casual form, a baggy white t-shirt draped over his shoulders. He resumed his position at the wall and crossed his arms, "it's Fire Lord." He had to bite back some attitude, "so you do know something. I need answers, All Might." The hero sighed, "come on. Let's find somewhere private, okay? He won't come out for a while." Zuko hesitated, unwilling to step away from the doors, but he forced himself to take a step away, then another, until he was following All Might into an empty room meant for families. All Might sat down in a chair and Zuko took a seat across from him.

The hero begins his explanation, "months ago I had a dream of this old man with incredible power. He showed me a world with people who had amazing quirks called bending that was based on the elements. He told me that change was coming in this world, and that he was sending someone important to me." Zuko raised his eyebrows, "Aang told you that?" All Might shook his head, "I don't know who that is, but this man called himself Avatar Roku."

That made a lot more sense. Roku was more known to involve himself in the mortal world's affairs and traveling into dreams. All Might went on, "he told me of the great things a boy named Zuko has done, the incredible journey he took, and the growth he experienced during his time as a wayward Prince. He also told me that danger was coming that even I wouldn't be able to fight. Which is why I told you to keep it secret from your classmates. I didn't want to endanger them if having that kind of information made them vulnerable. But as you saw, they're a capable group."

Zuko leaned back in his chair, "so he told you I'd be important? But I know nothing about this world! I'm so far behind everyone else!" All Might looked to the ground sullenly, "you're not the only one in your class that started out this way. When I met Young Midoriya, he couldn't hold his own in a fight." Zuko furrowed his brows. Midoriya? But he has such a powerful quirk, not only was he fast, but his raw strength was something to contend with. He's seen him knock enemies out with one kick. All Might lifted his dark eyes, "you might not have the knowledge, but you have power. Your classmates will support you. Tell them your story. I'm sure they'll be as enthusiastic as they are with everything else."

Zuko said nothing for a moment. What was there to say? If he was being honest, this still wasn't much of an answer. Who was he without his honor? Where did he fit in without the Fire Nation?

All Might cleared his throat, "King Igne has escaped police custody. We have heroes after him as we speak." Zuko's gaze flickered up to the retired hero, "so... it wasn't an Earthquake?" All Might shook his head, "he's coming after you, but we'll do everything in our power to stop him. Please, let the pros handle this."

Zuko stood from his chair, "he killed my Nation. My entire world. Everyone is dead because of him. Where is he?"

All Might didn't answer. Balling his fists, Zuko turned his back on the man, "I'll find him and take him down."

The door to the room suddenly became blocked by a tall, dark figure. A deep voice rumbled, "you want me, Fire Lord? I'm here."


	15. It's fine now. Why? Izuku is here

Zuko stared as the door swung open and King Igne limped in. He was in all white clothing, his beard shaved off. His shirt was tattered and blood-stained. He was bleeding from his head, holding his arm weakly as he panted. The former King looked like he barely escaped with his own life. His voice rumbled, "I killed you once, Fire Lord, I'll do it again." King Igne shook on his feet, his shoulder giving in to the support of the threshold as he leaned on it, his head low. "I killed your precious nation. The entire world is mine. Once I kill you I'll be returned to start the world anew."

_He's crazy..._ Zuko stood down though. It was clear King Igne was in no condition to fight. He asked, "what are you talking about? There's no way to return! There's nothing to go back to!" King Igne breathed in sharply, one eye closed to prevent the sting of dripping blood. He shook his head as he replied, "you're wrong, Fire Lord." A small chuckle escaped his lips, "you and I were brought here by the power of the Avatar, don't you see?" His laughing cracked through the room, "haha, yeah, the Avatar. Bringer of peace, the balance of the world. He brought me here to be the sole survivor! Which means you have to die, Fire Lord!"

With a cackle, King Igne stepped forward, his motion faltered by an intense coughing, the force of it bringing him to his knees. All Might sighed behind Zuko, "it doesn't look like he's in any condition to put up a fight. We'll detain him until better-suited heroes arrive." He stepped toward King Igne, despite Zuko's warning, "wait!" With the flick of King Igne's wrist, Zuko jumped into action, pushing away the retired hero. Zuko screamed in pain as a spike of concrete flooring pierced through his shin.

Zuko was pinned. Blood splattered along the floor as he tried to move, coating the tiles. King Igne had yet to make another move, but Zuko knew he was plotting something. All Might attempted to shift into his muscle form, but with a great hacking cough only reverted back to his usual state, blood pouring from his mouth. 

"Hey! What's going on in here?" A voice came around the corner, followed by its owner. Izuku paused in his tracks as he saw the scene. His heart stopped. This scene was too familiar. Zuko had been skewered, blood painting the tiles from all three occupants of the room. Panic rose in his chest, but he pushed it back as he shot a glaring look at King Igne, "you hurt my classmates!" Green sparks erupted from his body as One For All activated. 

Izuku dodged the first chunk of floor that came his direction, grabbing it in the air and hurtling it back toward the King. As he did so, King Igne reached out, his arms snapping close together in order to turn the weaponized concrete into dust. Izuku used this as a cover to rush him, managing to land a kick to his shoulder and knocking him down. With another kick to the head, King Igne's blood sprayed back onto Izuku's boot.

King Igne held a hand up, refusing to look at his assailant, "no more! I surrender!" Zuko's eyes widened as he saw Izuku lower his guard the smallest amount, "Deku! Don't!" But it was too late. King Igne returned his gaze and brought the concrete up around Izuku's body, encasing him in rock from the shoulders downward. 

The King flicked his gaze back to Zuko with an exhausted grin and a glaze over his eyes, "I'll come back for you, Fire Lord. And when I do I'll turn you into dust." The King tapped the flooring, opening a hole underneath himself, closing it as he fell through.

Meanwhile, a team of surgeons wrapped Todoroki's sleeping body in a hospital gown. He was sutured and cleaned, his internal organs repaired with a combination of medical quirks and technology. The head of the surgical team nodded his approval, "he's ready to be moved to the ICU." Above the surgical theater was a wall of glass where interns took notes, and a certain flickering flame burned above.

Endeavor stood with his arms crossed, brooding as he watched his son be sewn back together. His flames flickered hot and red, blue just hinting at the tips of the flames around his eyes. The interns next to him couldn't help but get distracted by the waves of heat radiating from the number one hero.

Wordlessly, he turned away and walked through the door.


	16. ICU

Izuku sat in a plush chair between two beds. If he was honest, he was glad he didn't have to choose which classmate to stay with. Both Todoroki and Zuko happened to be in the last available ICU room together. While Todoroki was still asleep, Zuko had woken up, staring out of the window unresponsive besides small hums of agreement as Izuku tried to reassure him that things would be okay.

Zuko felt like a ton of bricks laid upon his chest. All Might's persistence to tell his classmates about his story weighed on him. If he had to be honest with himself, he didn't want them to know. What would his classmates think when they find out he's already lived to be an old man, even though he can't remember most of it? What would Todoroki think? He's already gotten so, so close, he didn't want to mess things up.

The bricks dropped to his stomach as he recalled his past. He had spent most of his life hunting down a person like he was simply prey. Even when he discovered Aang's age, he didn't stop. It took loss, pain, and struggle for him to realize his shame. Then when his friend and the world needed him the most, it was the Avatar that saved him and brought him to this world to meet people he liked being around. It was the Avatar that gifted him the necklace that not only belonged to the embodiment of love, but also the object that, in theory, saved Todoroki's life.

Teaching the Avatar firebending and helping him save the world was a great feat, but was it really enough to pay him back? To return the debt owed? Zuko tried to imagine what Uncle would say, or Aang, or even Katara or Sokka, but he came up blank. He would give anything to be sitting by the fire with them one last time. They would know what to do, or at least give him an idea.

He could hear Izuku talking about something, saying his name, but he wasn't sure what words were coming out of his mouth. Finally he forced himself to focus on his trailing voice, "sorry, you should probably rest, you don't need to hear me talk about All Might." Zuko turned his head to the boy, "no. I need to know everything. Tell me about him."

Izuku perked up with a smile, "so what do you know about him?" Zuko shook his head, "he's a teacher. He, uh, used to be a hero, right?" Izuku excitedly said, "not just any hero, he was number one before he retired!"

With that, Izuku launched into the story of All Might. His beginnings in America, his partnerships and, with glassy eyes, his first sidekick Nighteye, and the Symbol of Peace. Zuko furrowed his brows, "symbol of peace?" Izuku nodded, "yeah! That's what they call him! It's because crime rates dropped heavily when he was in his prime." _Symbol of peace, huh? Doesn't sound so different from what they say about the Avatar._

There was a slight knock at the door before a nurse in pink scrubs walked in, followed by a radiant heat. Endeavor stood at the foot of Todoroki's bed while the nurse spoke to him in a hushed tone. Izuku and Zuko couldn't keep their eyes away even though they couldn't hear what was being said. Todoroki's pulse beeped steadily on the monitor. Suddenly, Endeavor's attention is ripped away as he saw Zuko. He kept his face blank, but the anger in his words betrayed him, "you? What are you doing, sharing a room with my son after what you've done! You've brought this on him!"

The nurse panicked, "I'm sorry sir! This was the only room left for the both of them!" Endeavor huffed a blast of steam, "I want him removed from this room. Now." The nurse managed to usher Endeavor outside, "Endeavor sir, I don't have the power to do that. Let's go discuss this with someone higher up, okay?" As the door shut, Zuko let out a huge breath of air. That was another problem. Todoroki's father. He had never dealt with a situation where the parent didn't approve of him. Mai's family always liked the idea of their daughter dating a Prince.

Izuku chuckled nervously, "don't worry about him. He's just like that. You shouldn't have to deal with him too much. I barely see him in public." Zuko frowned, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment, "um, I hope not. But..." his gaze laid stagnant on Todoroki's sleeping face. His cheeks began to burn, and his chest was lifted of the bricks, instead filled with butterflies.

Izuku furrowed his brows at the odd expression as Zuko's eyes lightened, a slight tilt to his lips as he looked toward his friend. "Wait... you're not saying you... you _like_ him do you?! I thought you liked girls?" Zuko lost his pleasant expression, "I guess I like both. Please don't tell anyone though." Izuku nodded dutifully, "my lips are sealed!"

Zuko's heart stopped as a voice grumbled dryly, "Midoriya is a trustworthy friend, but I wouldn't go around telling everyone. My father wouldn't be very happy. Are you still interested in getting soba?"


	17. Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't fully edited. I had a bit of trouble getting Aang right but hey, I'm finally updating again!
> 
> Please forgive spelling mistakes or anything else... I just really wanted to get this out there.

Izuku sat on a chair that was creaking under him as if vocalizing the ache in his bones. He had wanted to stay in the hospital with his friends, but the school had encouraged students to go home to rest. His chest was tight as his knuckles turned white, his fists balled up.

He didn't even have to knock when he arrived. Inko was waiting for him, opening the door as soon as she heard his footsteps, tears streaming down her face. "First it was villains," she had cried, "now it's like the whole earth wants to take away my baby!"

Izuku couldn't help but feel guilty. He had put his mother, his only relative that he was truly connected to, the only family he had, through too much already.

His tea had long gone cold, his mother slipping away to her room after bidding him goodnight at least an hour ago. His burning eyes and foggy brain begged for sleep, but his body was too heavy with guilt and pain to move to his bedroom.

Finally, with a great, big sigh, he shook his head and forced himself to stand, his head spinning as he did so. One step, two steps, his shoes brushed against the floor in a painstaking motion. Izuku stumbled into his room, shutting the door behind him and flopping onto his bed. In moments, his breathing slowed to a near stop, his mind floating away into the realm of sleep.

As his mind floated away, the weight on his shoulders lifted, his thoughts fell away, and he, for the first time in forever, felt peace. 

Izuku found himself drifting though darkness. His mind was blank, his heart beating steadily as a cool breeze danced through his hair. His eyes flicked to his left as an unfamiliar voice called, "hello?" The noise bounced around him as if echoing in an empty hall. 

Izuku called back, "hello? Who are you?" A chill ran up his spine as he heard a childish laugh, "woah! Come check this out!" He turned around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Where are you?" Izuku waited for an answer. The childish laugh rang again. Izuku muttered to himself, "creepy... where am I?" He turned again to see a blue light coming toward him. Izuku balled his fists defensively. What was going on? Everything felt so peaceful a moment ago, but now he steeled his nerves and prepared to fight his way out of wherever he was.

The blue light became more detailed as it came closer. Izuku could make out the subtle details of a face and body of a child, floating through the air with one foot out and his arms crossed. The laugh rang out again as his mouth opened.

Izuku asked again, "hey! Who are you? Hello?" The floating boy stopped and frowned, raising an eyebrow at Izuku. He dropped down to his feet and took a step forward, "my name is Aang. Have you seen my flying lemur?"

The green-haired boy shook his head, "a flying lemur? I've never seen one of those. Sorry."

Aang scratched the back of his head with disappointment, "that's okay. He always finds me eventually after running off. What's your name?"

Izuku hesitated. There was something about this boy. He looked like a ghost, his body blue and translucent, his smile glowing in a friendly way. Despite his outward innocence, something just wasn't sitting right with Izuku. _Aang__... where have I heard that name before? _He answered finally, "I'm Deku."

Aang smiled again, "nice name. I like it! So uh," Aang looked around, "do you know how to get out of here?"

Izuku shook his head, "no. I don't know where I am."

The Avatar put his hand to his chin, thinking, "well, maybe we could look for the exit together?" Izuku furrowed his brows, noticing the arrows tattooed on his head. With a gasp, he remembered, "you're Zuko's friend, aren't you?"

Aang froze for a moment, looking confused, "friend? No way would I be friends with Zuko! He tried to capture me!"

"Capture you?" Izuku scratched his chin. The way Zuko talked, it sounded like they were great friends. What was going on?

Aang sighed, dropping to the floor and crossing his legs. "He believes capturing me will regain his honor. The Fire Nation has been after the Avatar for over a century."

Izuku twisted his thumbs together, frowning. Zuko had told him about the Avatar, but he had always pictured him as a strong, heroic man. The boy in front of him seemed to be only a child.

"Um, excuse me but... I've heard stories about you. I never thought you'd be a kid. How did you do all those great things I've heard about?"

Aang paused for a moment, looking down at the ground below, "I had a lot of friends to help me along the way. But now I don't know where they are. I'm alone now. How am I supposed to save the world by myself?"

Izuku's heart lurched. He knew the feeling all too well. No one else knew what he was going through. The weight of the universe was on his shoulders. His friends were a great support, but none of them could quite follow the same path he was.

The quirk user joined him on the floor, sitting across from Aang. The Avatar leaned his chin against his hand, "I don't know. I just feel like I should be somewhere, but I'm not."

Izuku could feel sadness radiating from the boy. Holding his breath, he reached out to his shoulder. As he made contact, he felt a spark at his fingertips. His body froze, thousands of memories rushing through his head.

He saw vast landscapes; endless deserts, glaciers the size of skyscrapers, a girl with brown hair and a pendant that looked exactly like the one Zuko wore under his shirt. A boy with hair pulled back and short at the sides. Then he saw Zuko standing atop a building, his fists flaming, face twisted in rage.

Zuko had always seemed so calm around Class 1-A. This angry boy was unrecognizable to Izuku. What could have happened to change him?

He saw the same girl, her arms wrapped around Zuko in an embrace. Then, her hand on Aang's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aang was locked in his own trance. He saw a monster made of sludge wrapped around a blonde boy, a tall, blonde man with an impossibly wide smile, a strand of hair, giant robots.

It played like a movie in his head. Everything that has happened since the beginning of Izuku's journey to become a hero. Then he saw Zuko with a boy who had a matching scar. They were talking at a table. Aang's eyes looked in disbelief as he saw Zuko cock a small smile and chuckle. The look in both boy's eyes said everything Aang needed to know.

He saw rubble. One of the boys, the one with two toned hair, laying presumably dead on the ground. Zuko pressed something to his chest. Katara's necklace? What was Zuko doing with that? Anger bubbled in his chest. Did he manage to steal it again somehow?

His consciousness returned to see Izuku sat across from him. He watched the boy's gaze rise to his. Aang said, "you're just a kid, like me. But we both have so much responsibility."

Izuku nodded.

Aang looked down to the black floor. "Whoever King Igne is- I can't believe I'm saying this-" he huffed in exasperation, "but you need to help Zuko."

Izuku stretched his lips into a small smile, "you can count on me."

Aang stood, and Izuku followed. Aang looked back into his green eyes, "the monks used to tell me part of my job is to help those in need. I can't offer much, but I can offer this," he stretched out his hand.

Izuku looked from his gaze, to his fingertips, and back to see a smile on Aang's face. Aang encouraged him, "let me show you."


	18. Soba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally these two are out on a date!

Zuko had been moved to his own ICU within hours after Endeavor's request. The days after consisted of visits from Recovery Girl and healing. Zuko almost went mad doing nothing but laying in the hospital, wishing the day would come when he and Todoroki could see each other again. 

Now, here he was, a lump in his throat, sitting at a table alone. He had come early in hopes it would calm his nerves and sweating palms, but now it felt like a small, raging platypus bear was twisting his gut. He had no watch to check, but he felt the minutes creeping by like watching an hourglass. _I should probably get a phone at some point. Seems pretty handy_. The restaurant Todoroki had told him about was a simple place, tables spread throughout a dining hall, a small bar in the corner. The smells of unfamiliar foods leaked into Zuko's nose. He still hadn't figured out what exactly soba was. By the dishes coming out around him, he would guess it's some kind of noodles.

Finally, the door to the restaurant opened, and Todoroki walked through the frame. He was dressed in a gray turtleneck and matching pants. A cold draft flew in as he shut the door. As Todoroki glanced around the restaurant, his eyes landed on Zuko. His face was expressionless as he walked to the table, pulling his chair out and sitting.

His steady voice asked, "how's your leg?" Zuko shrugged it off despite the ache that remained, "not as bad as it could have been. What about you?" Todoroki's eyes dropped to the tabletop, "doctors say I should refrain from training for a few more weeks." The boy sighed, "I heard about what happened from Midoriya. He said that necklace of yours saved me. Is it some kind of support item?"

Zuko dropped his gaze, but before he could speak a girl in a skirt and apron greeted them, "welcome! My name is Kaede. Here are our menus," she passed them both a white page, "would you like to get started with something to drink? Our house tea today is white jasmine with a drop of locally made honey."

Todoroki nodded, "that sounds good. And an ice water, please." The waitress turned to Zuko, who said, "yes. The same for me. Thank you."

As she left, Todoroki looked at Zuko pointedly, eagerly waiting his explanation. Zuko had no choice but tell the truth, "this necklace... It's Katara's."

Todoroki's eyes flashed, "your old girlfriend's?"

Zuko squinted defensively, "she wasn't my girlfriend!" His voice was raised a bit more than he intended, causing Todoroki to flinch a bit. Zuko took a breath, "she was my friend's wife. I- I did love her, but that's not why I have the necklace. It was gifted to me by the Avatar, her husband. He gave it to me because he thought it was important that I remember that no matter what happens, love will always find a way to make things right."

Todoroki felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably. He talked so much about his home, spoke with such earnesty about this other girl, it made him- dare he admit- jealous.

After a moment of tight, awkward silence, the waitress returned with two cups of tea and glasses of ice water. "Are we ready to order?" Todoroki glanced at the menu for a moment, then asked, "just a bowl of tsukimi and a side of white rice, please."

While he spoke, Zuko frantically searched the menu and landed on, "kitsune soba, please." The waitress nodded and skipped away with a smile.

Zuko did his best to change the subject, "so, I heard they're almost done rebuilding the dorms already." Todoroki nodded, "yeah. Crews have been working day and night, plus with the help of the students and staff, things have been going fairly quickly." 

Zuko's heart pounded in his chest. Why was it so awkward to talk to him? Why was everything so complicated?

Todoroki spoke again, "so, where have you been staying with the dorms being destroyed?"

Zuko was glad to have something lighter to talk about. "This hotel near the hospital. It's... Nice."

Todoroki gave a small smile, "I know. My mother and I used to stay there whenever my father used our house to train his sidekicks. Always had the penthouse. Natsuo hated it."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Natsuo?" Todoroki nodded, "my older brother."

Zuko shook his head, "I didn't know you had siblings."

Todoroki nodded, "yeah. Two brothers and a sister. What about you? What's your family like?"

Zuko frowned, eyeing the table. A voice interrupted them again, "here's your food. Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress slid the plates in front of them.

Todoroki shook his head, "I'm okay. What about you, Zuko?"

Hearing Todoroki say his name so casually sent a shiver down his spine. The good kind of shiver. A smile stretched across his lips. "No. Thank you."

The waitress walked away, and Zuko found the words to answer his question. "I had a sister. She and I were not on the best of terms, I guess. She uh, yeah... Anyway, my father was defeated by the Avatar and put in prison. The group I was with, the people I told you about, they kind of became my family. I guess they're all dead now. I have no one."

Todoroki's eyes seemed stone cold at a glance, but when Zuko looked deep enough into them, he could see sympathy. Like he understood.

Todoroki nodded again, "my brother Toya has been missing since I can remember," he explained, "my father and I don't exactly get along, either. My mother is in the hospital."

Zuko's chest clenched, remembering what he had heard about the Todoroki family. When he had competed against Endeavor, he knew he was powerful by just the way he carried himself on stage. For a child to be subjected to that kind of fear is something Zuko understood.

Todoroki took a bite of his soba, remarking after he swallowed, "your soba is getting cold."

Zuko's eyes widened, "oh, right." _Stupid_, he scolded himself. Ths was a date after all, they were supposed to be fun and light hearted, not a pity party. He took his first bite of the noodles, the umami flavor exploding on his tongue. The broth was salty, savory, and warm.

Todoroki watched his reaction carefully, "you've never had soba before, have you?"

Zuko shook his head. He had never tasted anything this good. Most fire nation dishes were spicy, usually with cooked meats, fire flakes, or rice. This was so much different.

Todoroki asked gently, "do you like it?"

Zuko looked up to the heterochromic eyes of his date, "I love it, it's really good. It's nothing like what we had in the Fire Nation, or at school."

Todoroki's lips finally broke their steady line, curving into a soft, genuine smile, "I'm glad."

They finished their bowls, talking about lighter things; how excited they were to start school again, wondering if they would extend the school year due to the earthquake, and how they were starting to miss their classmates.

As the bill was paid, Zuko asked, "so, uh, got any plans after this?" Todoroki shrugged, "not really. What about you?"

Zuko placed his hand at the back of his head, "well, no. Do you maybe want to, you know, hang out in my room?"

Todoroki hesitated as they walked out of the door of the restraunt. Is he asking...? No, he wouldn't be thinking about that so soon, right? They weren't even technically together at this point. Which, he realized, was something he would have to take care of soon. Too many times he had seen his sister get into awkward situations where she was with a guy, they were kind of dating, but not really serious. It wasn't something Todoroki wanted for himself.

"Sure," he finally answered, nerves crawling into his chest. "I'd like that."

Zuko led him toward the hotel, "All Might bought me this weird thing that's connected to the TV. He says most kids have one. Maybe you could show me how to use it."

The pair walked down the sidewalk, their hearts light with happiness and blossoming love. 


	19. Them

Todoroki woke, a pressure on his chest. As his eyes peeled open, a gentle smile stretched his lips. Zuko had passed out during the movie they were watching. The screen was currently playing a trailer for something new, flashing light upon both of their entangled bodies.

The charcoal scent of Zuko's hair drifted through Todoroki's nose, calming his racing heart. Last night was a bit awkward, tense conversations and awkward eye glances. But all the intensity fell away when Zuko fell asleep, his gentle breaths dancing along the arm that embraced him.

Todoroki couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment. He had hoped to talk more with the boy. He had hoped they would talk about _them_. But no such conversation had occurred.

No good night kiss, no sweet whispers as they cuddled until they fell asleep. While Todoroki didn't have much experience in relationships, touch and verbal confirmation was something he knew he wanted- craved, even.

He gently lifted his hand, his injured leg slightly aching from the position he was in, and reached to move a strand of hair away from Zuko's scar. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grasped his wrist, Zuko's voice deep and serious, "don't."

Todoroki held his breath for a moment, "sorry. I didn't know you were awake." Zuko shifted, raising a sleepy head, his hand flattening a tuft of hair that was sticking out, "what... What time is it? I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Todoroki's phone showed the clock had struck midnight a handful of minutes ago. Zuko frowned, but said nothing. He slipped himself off the couch, stretching for a moment before standing up and walking to the sink, filling two glasses of water.

He returned to the couch wordlessly and handed Todoroki a glass, who said, "thanks. Um. Is something wrong?"

Zuko shook his head groggily, "no. No, it's fine. I just..." He breathed through his nose. "Didn't mean to fall asleep. That was... Rude." He wouldn't make eye contact with the other boy.

Todoroki steeled himself for the reaction, boldly reaching out and putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "it's okay. Really. It was nice."

Zuko shook his head, his palm against his forehead, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Todoroki dropped his hand. There had to be more than just the frustration of lost time on his mind. What was going on?

He noticed the dark circles under Zuko's eyes. The way his face had seemed to age years ahead of his time.

Todoroki asked one simple question, "nightmares?"

Zuko nodded.

Todoroki sighed, "me too." There was silence among them that dropped like a heavy blanket.

Slowly, hesitantly, Zuko tilted his body to lean against Todoroki, who stiffened in surprise for a moment, but relaxed under his warm touch. Suddenly, a small chuckle came from Zuko, "you know, we really should stop being so awkward around each other. I really like you. It took me forever to realize we should be together. But... I want it, you know? If that's what you want, too."

Todoroki's chest nearly exploded, his face blushing. He searched for the words to respond, "I like you too. I do want this. But, um, what exactly is, you know, _this_?"

Zuko lifted himself one more time, turning toward the other boy. He grabbed both of his hands, his eyes demanding contact.

Todoroki saw an emotion he had never seen in the golden hue before. They were sleepy eyes, but eyes full of determination, confidence, and passion. "I want you to be my boyfriend. No hiding our feelings any more. Not from ourselves. Not from each other. I just want..." Zuko's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment, then rose back to Todoroki, "you. I want you. For as long as you could ever want me."

Zuko waited for a response, searching bi-colored eyes for anything he could determine as acceptance, or denial. His crush spoke, "Zuko...." Todoroki leaned in, their lips pressing together as hearts jumped with excitement and nerves.

His lips tasted like soba noodles and tea. Zuko couldn't complain. A shiver shook down his spine.

His lips felt painfully empty as Todoroki pulled away, looking into his eyes with a deep, romantic look, "I want you. Let's do this."

With a smile, this time it was Zuko who leaned in, kissing his partner softly, happily, and with pride. His chest swelled, his heart soaring to new heights. This was what love felt like. Real, reciprocated love. He was sure of it.


	20. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one.

Ochaco Uraraka sat at a picnic table, joined by Iida, Ashido, and Kirishima. "I'm surprised Deku didn't come today. I wonder what he's up to?" She frowned with worry.

Kirishima shrugged, "ah," he said dismissively, "he's probably too caught up in training or something. I'm sure he's fine."

The table was set up outside the newly rebuilt dorms. It had taken a lot of effort, but the students, staff, and government worked hard day and night to restore what had once been.

Now all that was left was refurnishing. Carpets, furniture, everything they needed to make this place like home.

The students took their lunch breaks in shifts. The rest were helping inside. Ochaco watched with a frown as Cementoss and Sato carried a rolled up carpet into the main door of the dorms.

"I've been texting him all day..." She whimpered. 

Iida placed a hand on his chin, "Midoriya hasn't been late in quite some time. Not since the earthquake. Perhaps we should check on him. His home isn't far from here. We could start there."

Ashido waved around a chopstick as she spoke, "you're all so worried! Lighten up guys! We're almost done with rebuilding this place! Besides, didn't you notice All Might isn't here either? They're probably off doing something."

Her words didn't stop Ochaco and Iida. Soon enough, they found themselves outside the door to the Midoriya's place. 

There was no noise to be heard from outside. Was anybody even home? Iida lifted his closed hand to knock exactly three times on the hardwood door.

After a moment, Ochaco frowned, "Mrs. Midoriya is always home. This is strange." Her assumption was proven wrong, however, when the door opened, an obviously upset Inko holding the knob.

"Oh! Uraraka! Please, come in. Who is this?" She regarded Iida with a shaky voice.

Iida bowed curtly, "my name is Tenya Iida, Ma'am! I am the class representative of 1-A and a friend of Midoriya's."

Inko invited them inside, tears welling up at the corners if her eyes, "please, come in. Maybe you can help. There is something wrong with my boy and I don't know what. All Might tried but..." They could hear the heaviness of her heart.

As they walked down the hall to Izuku's room, they could see a mysterious blue glow from underneath the door. Inko opened it, revealing the odd sight.

All Might sat in a chair in front of Izuku's bed, a hand on his shoulder, talking to him softly. Izuku was sat up, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. His eyes glowed a bright blue.

Inko sobbed, "I found him like this hours ago. Someone bring my baby back to me! He won't respond to anything I'm saying!"

Ochaco balled her fists, her heart lurching. What was wrong with him? She rushed to his side, grabbing one of his hands. "Deku! Come back to us!" She pleaded. She looked to All Might, "is there anything you can do?" Her eyes shone with worry.

All Might sighed, "our young hero here seems to be in some kind of meditative state. His breathing is slowed down to almost nothing. I have Recovery Girl on the way but..." All Might's eyes stretched wide as he stood, knocking the chair to the ground. "Where is Zuko?" He turned his sunken eyes toward Ochaco.

The girl furrowed her brows, "Zuko? Why?"

All Might turned toward the door, not answering her question, instead pacing and pulling out a cell phone from his pocket.

Inko turned to Iida, "Zuko?" She whispered the question.

Iida nodded, "yes, Ma'am. He's a new classmate. Transfer student. He's a very capable hero. All Might must have a plan."


	21. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so please forgive any grammatical mistakes

Todoroki and Zuko had moved to the hotel bed hours ago, Todoroki showing Zuko how to use a cell phone.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "so you just..." He placed a fingertip on the screen for a moment, trying to open a social media app. The screen changed and Zuko's eyes widened. "How do I get one of these? Do you have to make it yourself or do you buy it at a store? What is it made from?" His curiosity was piqued at an all time high. If they had these in his world, life would be a whole lot easier.

He could have communicated to armies wih a touch of a button. He could have had his friends at his side faster than sending word by hawk. MIA soldiers could have found their way home. As a Prince, Zuko could see the advantages of such a piece of technology. As a teenager, he could also see the social aspects of the device. 

Todoroki shrugged, "I just get mine from my service company. I don't know what it's made of. Wires and stuff, I guess."

Zuko jumped in surprise as the phone started buzzing maniacally. The screen flashed green and two small bubbles appeared at the bottom. "Did I break it?" He wondered aloud.

Todoroki chuckled, "no. I wonder why All Might is calling me?" He slipped the hone from his boyfriend's hand and answered it close to his ear, "hello?"

"Todoroki, my boy! How are you?" His voice was full of fake cheerfulness, "say, have you any idea where Zuko might be?"

Todoroki blushed, hesistating, "uh, he's right here. Want to talk to him?"

He passed the phone to Zuko, who lifted his eyebrow and oressed the phone to his ear. The voice came from a speaker next to his head. "Uh. Hello?" He felt strange talking to someone he couldn't see.

"Zuko! It seems like we have a bit of a... situation. Would you mind meeting me at young Midoriya's place?"

Zuko furrowed his brow in surprise, "um. Sure. We'll get there as soon as we can."

The phone hung up and Zuko gave it back to Todoroki, "it sounds like Deku is in trouble." He tore the blanket off of himself, grabbing his belt off the floor and pulling it through the loops of his pants. Todoroki stood up as well, "he's always up to something."

Zuko and Todoroki rushed to the Midoriya's, hailing a taxi as soon as they found one. Zuko shoved cash toward the driver, not caring how large a tip he left. After all, he still had funds from winning the competition. Todoroki led Zuko up a flight of stairs to the door of Izuku's apartment. 

Todoroki knocked stiffly. When the door opened, a small-formed All Might stood in its threshold. "Come in, come in. I'm glad you came so quickly. Follow me." He turned and the boys followed him through a kitchen and down a small hallway, into Izuku's room. There, he was still sat cross-legged, his eyes glowing blue. Now, his hair was raised, moving as if caught in a powerful gust of wind. Green sparks crackled around his arms, a determined look on his face.

Zuko looked to All Might, "what happened?" The room was a bit crowded, Ochaco sitting on the bed as close as she could to Izuku. Iida stood in a corner, his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Inko was sat on a chair near her son, crying into her hands. Todoroki stood behind Zuko, trying to access the situation. 

He was used to fighting villains side by side with his friends. But what could he do about this? How could he help in a situation he knew nothing about?

All Might answered, "he's been stuck in this strange meditative state for hours. Zuko, when I had that dream, Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing just like that. Do you think it's related?"

Zuko looked at Izuku, "I don't know. Maybe. But why would he be in the Avatar state?" He rested his chin in his hand, "there's only one way to find out. I've never tried this before, but it might work."

Todoroki put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "what are you thinking?"

Zuko turned to his boyfriend, then to the rest of the crowd, who was looking at him, hoping he would have an answer. He spoke, "I'm going to try to enter the spirit world and bring his spirit back to his body. I don't know if it will work."

All Might nodded, "I don't know anything about spirits, but if you think it will help. What do you need."

Zuko sighed, remembering his Uncle. This would be so much easier if he were here. "Silence and tea."

Inko stood up shakily, "yes. Tea. Tea might be useful. I'll go make some." She scuttled off quickly, her eyes red and puffy.

Ochaco frowned, "spirit world? What does that mean?" She asked.

Zuko spent the next ten minutes, fumbling around trying to explain something he didn't quite grasp himself, "um. Basically where spirits come from. The Avatar would be the great bridge between the two worlds, making peace between humans and the spirits." He finally settled on the explanation. 

Inko came back with a large pot of tea and several teacups, passing them around and filling them. Zuko sat on the floor in from of Izuku's bed, mimicking his position, sipping his tea to calm his mind before closing his eyes.

There was a shuffle behind him as everyone left the room, leaving them in peace. 


	22. Awake

Zuko set the empty teacup beside his crossed legs as he took a deep breath. He let his mind relax, trying to let each thought slip away naturally. His tense shoulders dropped, calmed further by the warm presence of Todoroki at his side.

He had never been able to enter the spirit world like his Uncle or the Avatar. But this time he was sure he could make it.

He took another deep breath, and upon exhale, he felt his body melt away. Zuko opened his eyes and found himself sitting upon a small island. All around him were tall trees and vines. In front of him was a monkey, his eyes closed, his hands resting on his knees. He repeated a mantra to himself, "om."

Zuko stood and looked around. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but to be lost in a swampy jungle wasn't what he had in mind. Where would he even start looking for Midoriya?

He looked at the monkey, who hadn't moved, nor acknowledged him. Zuko took a step toward him, "have you seen-"

The monkey's eyes flew open angrily, "what does it take to get some peace around here? Your friends are that way." He jabbed his finger to Zuko's right.

Zuko nodded and turned toward the direction. The monkey sighed in exasperation and returned to his meditation.

As the prince jumped over the small gap between lands, he could hear a familiar laugh. Zuko's eyes widened, "Aang?" He tore through the jungle, following the noise.

He heard another familiar voice, "Zuko. Don't." He stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to see where it had come from. Standing there was a tall woman, hair floating around her shoulders. She was still wearing the Fire Nation royal clothing he always saw her wear.

Zuko furrowed his brows, "this is a trick." He spat, "you're not my mother." The woman looked exactly like Ursa.

She stretched a hand out, cupping his cheek, "Zuko. My son. You shouldn't be here. Let me help you."

Zuko tore away and turned his back, "Uncle told me the spirits play tricks. I won't listen to-" a sudden pain in his heart made him pause, clutching his chest. As he did, she grasped his shoulders.

"You've always been such a trouble maker, love." Her voice grew deeper, graveled, "I don't mind stealing a rebellious soul!"

Zuko tore away from her grip, turning around on instinct to bend his flames toward her, but his bending was rendered useless in the spirit world.

The form of his mother had changed into a creature. It looked like it had skin made of bark, bright yellow eyes spitting flame toward the former prince. It spoke, "Firelord Zuko. You're looking young and delicious." It licked it's lips with a terrifying black tongue.

Zuko turned away and did the only thing he could; run. He ran, his chest pounding, his mind blank. Blindly, he stumbled on a root, falling. His vision went black as he continued falling, falling into darkness. He could feel something like blades of grass brush against his body.

It felt like forever before he made impact with a great force, his body lurching upward with dizzying speed. As he burst back into light, he realized he was sitting atop a dragon. "Why do I always have to save you from trouble, Firelord?"

Zuko turned to see the ghostly image of Aang. He had aged greatly since Zuko's last memories, his voice deepened by the years of use.

Zuko stood, suspicious of the spirit, but fairly confident no malicious being could impersonate the Avatar. "Aang?" He questioned as the dragon dipped lower toward the ground. The Avatar nodded.

Aang spoke, "you must be looking for your friend. I'm glad you ended up in a world with people as kind hearted as Deku. You have wonderful heroes to look up to."

Zuko nodded, "but why is he here? What does he have to do with the spirit world?"

Aang didn't answer, "you must return. Quickly before more spirits find your location. Despite your Uncle's influence, the Firelord bloodline is not much welcome here." Aang took a few steps toward Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing his friend off the dragon.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko yelled as his feet stumbled, starting his rapid descent. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself back in his body. He gasped as his eyes opened.

As he came back to the world, so did Midoriya who screamed in shock, stood up with shaking knees and said, "I know how to defeat King Igne!" His knees buckled under him, his body crumpling to the floor. Before he could fall though, Todoroki caught him and helped him back on the side of the bed.

Izuku turned to Zuko, "your... Your father... His bending... That's how we'll stop him."

Zuko raised his brow, "what do you mean?"

There was a knock at the door, but only for a moment as Mrs. Midoriya rushed in and ran to her son, wrapping him up in a hug. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, "why do you always have to scare me, Izuku?"


	23. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was only lightly edited so please forgive any spelling errors

Inko held her son tight, crying into his shoulder. Todoroki furrowed his brows as he looked at his classmate. Something was just not right. His eyes were full of anger. Gently, Todoroki placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mrs. Midoriya-" His words were cut off as Izuku tore away from his mother, his voice growling out, "get away from me!" A ball of flame erupted around him as green sparks lit up the room, blinding the occupants inside. They could hear glass shattering, and suddenly, he was gone. Izuku had leapt out of the broken window, running down the street out of sight.

Inko wailed in shock and pain. Todoroki looked down, kneeling to her level as his heart shattered. Inko had a burn trailing across her face, starting from where her left eyebrow once was, diagonal across her nose and down to her chin. His stomach lurched, remembering what the pain had been like when his mother had burned him. In fear, Inko backed away, whimpering as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zuko turned away, "you take care of her. I'll find him." Before Zuko could go, though, Todoroki grabbed his wrist with an iron grip. Zuko stopped in his tracks as his boyfriend looked up at him, terror in his eyes.

It took him a moment to realize the injury upon Mrs. Midoriya's face. Zuko clenched his fist, his heart pounding.

A parade of footsteps rushed to the door. Iida burst into the room, "is everyone alright?" He stopped as he took in the scene, Ochaco right behind him. All Might looked to the Class Representative. 

The pro hero's sunken eyes were pained and confused, "I'm not sure what happened, but you need to find young Midoriya. He attacked his mother and ran off. I... I don't know what's going on but... just be careful. Don't get yourselves hurt."

Ochaco whispered, "there's no way..."

Iida bowed to All Might, "you can count on me!" He turned to Ochaco, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll find him. Don't worry." The girl shook her head, her eyes growing determined.

They both left wordlessly. All Might exited the room, "she needs cool water. I'll call Recovery Girl and see what she can do." As the hero walked away, Todoroki and Zuko looked at each other helplessly. Todoroki asked, "what was that?" He bit the inside of his cheek as he coaxed Mrs. Midoriya to sit in the chair, still sobbing.

Zuko furrowed his brows, "what did he say before? My father's bending?" His head snapped up, looking at the scene before him. Izuku's bedsheets were burnt to a crisp, the broken window allowing a breeze to dance into the room. "Aang, what did you do?"

Todoroki didn't say anything, but Zuko knew he had questions. "When Aang defeated my father, he took his bending away. I guess if the Avatar can take bending, he can give it, too."

The half and half boy questioned, "but isn't Aang dead? How can he do that?"

Zuko crossed his arms, "I don't know. The Avatar's spirit will always exist. That's just how that works from what I know. When Aang took my father's bending, he must have had that energy with him the whole time and it followed him into the Spirit World."

All Might returned with a cool glass of water. Inko allowed him to pour a steady stream down her face, gasping as it stung. All Might whispered calmly, "it's okay. Recover Girl is on her way. She'll have you healed in no time. I promise." The blonde turned to the two boys, "please go wait in the kitchen. I'll meet you out there when I can. We need to figure out what happened."

The boys nodded and headed off to the kitchen, sitting at the table in silence. Finally, Zuko looked to his boyfriend, who had been staring at the tiles on the floor, a gravely disturbed look on his face. "Are you okay, Shouto?"

Todoroki's eyebrows twitched, his bottom lip shivering. A tear escaped his eye, then another, until Todoroki leaned into Zuko's chest, his shirt quickly becoming wet. Zuko wrapped his arms around him, his chest heavy as he gripped his boyfriend tight. They both knew what it was like to be burned by family; literally and metaphorically. They knew the betrayal they had felt, the fear, the anger. It had made Zuko into a hot-headed, emotional person. But in Todoroki's case, his abuse forced him to shut down him emotional side, to hide what he was thinking and feeling. But even so, Todoroki was one of the most compassionate people he had ever met. Despite his harsh upbringing, he had grown into a good person. That was something Zuko had to struggle with for most of his life, but it seemed like it came so naturally to Todoroki.

Zuko whispered, "you don't deserve to be hurt like this. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Shouto. I really am." His voice shook, "if I never came here, you wouldn't be hurt. No one would. If I had just been stronger. If I had protected the Avatar. If I..." his shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Todoroki pulled away from Zuko, his reflection in his golden eyes. He leaned in, their lips meeting for a kiss. His heart fluttered despite the pain in his chest. As they broke away, Todoroki shook his head, "you did all you could. I know you did. I've seen the way you fight. It's amazing. Next time, we'll work together and take him down for good."

Zuko's tears slowed as he reached up to Todoroki's cheek, gently wiping away a tear, "how can you forgive me? For all the pain I've put you through?"

Todoroki took his boyfriend's hand, holding it to his cheek next to his scar, "all wounds heal, Zuko." 


	24. Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally don't ship All Might and Inko (Izuku's Mom). Not at all. Nope.

All Might had moved Inko to her own bedroom. His deep voice grumbled as he sat by her side as she laid in her bed, "I am so sorry, Mrs. Midoriya. I promised you I'd protect him. But now... there are things going on that even I don't understand."

Inko whimpered, "why? Why is my little boy always put into danger? First you give him a quirk that breaks his bones, then I villains attack UA more than once. What do I have to do to protect my baby?" Her voice grew in desperation.

All Might raised his eyebrows, "so he told you?"

Inko smiled softly, "I'm not stupid. Why would such a big hero suddenly take an interest in someone who's been quirkless his whole life? He tried to tell me it took a long time to unlock it, but the doctors don't lie. He was always meant to be quirkless until you came along."

All Might sighed heavily. He knew that if Inko was smart enough to figure it out, she was also smart enough that spreading the information would put her son in even more danger.

Inko reached up to All Might, "but this one isn't your fault, is it? It's that boy, he has something to do with it?"

All Might nodded. "Your son will be a fine hero, you know. I know it's hard now, but if he's gotten through all of this, he'll be number one someday. He'll be a hero that you can be proud of."

Mrs. Midoriya was silent for a moment, a heavy blanket of shame, anger, and disappointment lifted with her next words, "you're raising him better than I have, aren't you? I should have supported his dreams, shouldn't I? But you did. I wish I could thank you but..." Her confliction could be heard in her voice. On one hand, her son seemed happier than she's ever seen him. He had friends, even a sweet girlfriend, and he was following his dream of becoming a hero. With All Might's help, her son achieved the impossible.

But on the other hand, there she was, burned by a mysterious flame, a broken window in her house, her son's school dorm turned to rubble, her son's body constantly in shambles whenever he pushes himself too hard. Villains, danger, and the unknown all increasing her anxieties.

All Might's deep voice calmed her, though, "it will be okay." He turned to her, a look in his eyes she had never seen before. One she had remembered her husband had when he looked at her; a warm glow of compassion. Her heart thumped, but the look was torn away as there was a knock on her door.

Inko invited, "come in." The door opened, and Recovery Girl walked in.

Meanwhile, Iida walked along a riverside through a park, following a trail of heavy footprints and trodden bushes. The water stank of pollution, dark with murk. Gray clouds started rolling across the sky. He could hear sobbing not too far away. He let the sound lead him down the riverbank, finally walking past a cluster of bushes and finding Midoriya sitting on the ground, his face and knees scratched. Iida quickly sent a text to Ochaco with his location.

"Are you okay?" Iida asked, slightly nervous. From what he saw in All Might's face, he knew he had to be careful. Izuku looked up, his eyes red and puffy, "Iida?"

Iida nodded gently, taking a step forward, "yes. It's me. We came looking for you. Uraraka is on her way."

Izuku's eyes stretched as he panicked, "no! Don't let her come anywhere near me! Please! I can't control it! Stay back!" He hurriedly pushed himself back, his body shaking. Small flames spluttered from his feet.

Iida put his hand out, "okay. Okay. I won't come anywhere near you. Just relax. How can I help you, Midoriya?" The student did his best to remain calm, trying to diffuse the situation.

Izuku shook his head, "just... don't let me hurt you or anyone else."

Iida kneeled on the ground, getting down to his friend's level. "Your Mom is worried about you. She wants you to come home. We can talk about this. Whatever is going on, we can help. I promise, I won't let anyone get hurt, okay? Do you trust me, Midoriya?"

After a moment, Izuku looked up to his friend. He took a breath, then another, and nodded. "I want to go home."

The Midoriya residence was quiet as Zuko and Todoroki sat in the kitchen, All Might, Recovery Girl, and Mrs. Midoriya in the other room. Zuko stood and started pacing anxiously, "I'm going to go out looking for him. I need to know what's happening."

Todoroki shook his head, "Iida will find him. We should stay here in case he comes back."

Zuko's hand's gripped his hair in frustration, "I can't just sit here and do nothing while everyone else is doing something. I have to help!" Todoroki watched his boyfriend pace.

The front door burst open, Iida and Ochaco walking through its threshold, a guilty-looking Izuku behind them. In a small voice, he asked, "where is my Mom?"

Zuko crossed his arms, "she's in there. But first you're going to explain yourself. Why did you attack her?"

Todoroki stood and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sure Midoriya didn't mean to have an outburst like that." He turned to his friend, "what happened?"

Izuku ignored the line of questioning, his eyes dead and dull as he shifted toward his mother's room. Ochaco called out, "Deku!" As he turned the doorknob and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Iida shifted his glasses, "it might be best to leave them alone. Zuko, you seem to know more about this than anyone else. Do you know what's going on?"

Zuko couldn't help but feel conflicted. At first, he was told to not tell his classmates about his former life in the hopes they wouldn't get tangled up in this mess. But now, they had no choice but to be involved. King Igne had destroyed the place they call home. He had destroyed everything they knew, hurting their classmates and doing damage to the city.

Todoroki stood by his side, "it's a long story, and it's probably safer if you stay out of this. Especially you, Uraraka. I don't know what he'd do if he lost you."

A deep voice interrupted them, "it's up to you, Zuko, but they're involved now. Might as well tell them the whole story." All Might walked out of the room, shutting the door, "she's all better now, not even a scar." He glimpsed quickly at the two marked boys, then at Iida and Ochaco, "you've done well."

Iida nodded respectfully. Zuko fumed, "so we're just letting him sit by himself with an old lady and his Mom after attacking her?"

All Might looked like he was about to say something, but stopped as he could see the rage in Zuko. Part of Todoroki cringed, never before seeing his partner so full of anger. Was he really feeling that guilty about this whole situation?

Todoroki turned to Zuko, "calm down, okay? I trust All Might to know what's best. If he left the room, it's safe. Midoriya would never hurt anyone on purpose." His heart raced, his stomach squirming at seeing this side of Zuko.

They heard the door close again, looking up to see a beaten-down Izuku looking at them. His eyes looked at Zuko, pleading, "how... how do you make it stop?"


	25. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited so again, sorry if it's not perfect! We learn about Izuku's time in the Spirit World and what he learned from Aang.

Zuko's aggression dropped away like a stone when he saw his battered friend. "What are you talking about?" He asked, taking a step toward the boy. Izuku opened his mouth to explain, but swayed, his knees hitting the floor, his body crumpling as he passed out.

Ochaco ran to his side, using her quirk to lift him up. She turned to the group, "I'll help him. He needs to rest." She carried him to his room, locking the door behind her. She laid him on the bed, sitting by his side. "Deku, what have you gotten yourself into?"

She leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead.

The next morning, Izuku, All Might, Todoroki, and Zuko sat in the kitchen of the Midoriya house. Izuku had just finished explaining what had happened in the Spirit World. All Might furrowed his brows worriedly, "I was wondering why he's been so quiet. Usually villains will be a recurring problem until they're dealt with."

Todoroki nodded, "but how do we know Zuko's bending works the same here than in his world? My flames aren't reliant on the sun, could his powers have changed due to being here?" His hand was entwined with Zuko's under the table.

Zuko shook his head and sighed, "my bending is weaker at night and during storms. Not by much, but I've noticed. A solar eclipse would probably make my bending useless." His golden eyes met Todoroki's, an indignant fire lighting them. "Joke's on him though. I use a lot more than just bending to fight."

Izuku held his fist up to his chin, "still though, I'd rather not take the chance. We need your help, Zuko. We have to defeat him before the eclipse. And... one more thing." His freckled face frowned, "Aang gave me your father's power. That's why I was so angry yesterday." His green eyes lifted, looking at Zuko with empathy.

The former Firelord's eyes widened, "I figured as much. That's what you meant before you freaked out on us. Aang gave you his power so you can use your firebending to defeat King Igne."

Izuku looked back at the table, "well, I don't know. Aang said that bending doesn't work in the Spirit World so I would have to learn from both of you how to control it. I... I don't want this power. Not if it hurt anyone else."

All Might nodded, "since you don't have total control of your own quirk, Aang gave you something that you could use the full power of, is that right? If that's the case, then it's a gift."

Zuko frowned, "just because you have his firebending doesn't mean you'll always use it like you did yesterday."

Izuku nodded, "Aang warned me, but I didn't realize what he meant. He said that when you take away someone's bending, you take away part of their soul. So part of your father's soul is inside me, and he said that I'd have to have a strong mind to overcome that." Izuku looked to his mentor, "I'm sorry. I failed. I can't control my quirk at one hundred percent so I was given someone else's powers."

Todoroki questioned, "so he gave you brand new powers that you can't control to combat powers that you... can't control?" He turned to Zuko, "are you sure your friend is right in the head?"

Zuko shrugged, "hey, this is Avatar stuff. I've never questioned it and it got me far enough to lead a whole Nation until my fifties."

Todoroki was taken aback, "wait... you were that old?"_I'm dating a man older than my father...._

Zuko put a hand up in his defense, "it's not like I remember it. I'm still the same kid I was when I was seventeen. So it's not like what you're thinking."

Todoroki decided to save the conversation for a different time. "So what does this mean? We're going to have to teach you to use your flames and sometimes you'll have fits of rage at random?" His mind felt clouded with worry. Would Zuko be put in danger again? What about the rest of his classmates? He squeezed Zuko's hand, looking for reassurance. In response, Zuko squeezed back. He still had the necklace hung low under his shirt. He could feel the pulse of his heart racing.

Izuku leaned his head in his hands, "I'm never going to use this again. I hurt my Mom. I'll end up hurting someone else, too. I'd rather break my own body with my quirk than hurt anyone else." 

Zuko let go of Todoroki's hand to cross his arms, "Aang felt the same way. He accidentally burned his wife, Katara, when learning firebending for the first time. But he died a firebending master. If Aang thought it was important for you to have this power, I would suggest using it, and learning how to use it right. I can help you control it if you're willing to learn. And as far as anger, I know a thing or two about self control."

All Might gave a thoughtful, "hmm," then said, "what about it, kid? If you learn to use your new power by the eclipse, it could save the lives of your classmates, and any civilian lives that might get in the way. King Igne is a powerful villain, and there's no telling how many followers came with him to this world. We'll need the help of pro heroes."

Zuko shook his head, "I'd rather not get anyone else involved if I don't have to." He remembered Fatgum's words, "I have faith in my classmates. Before the solar eclipse, we'll be ready. So when is it?"

Izuku reached into his pocket, tapping at his phone. "Two weeks." His voice shook.

Todoroki stood, "we better get to work then. Midoriya, are you ready? We'll go train in the gym at school." Zuko nodded in agreement.

Izuku took a deep breath, "okay. Let's go."  
  



	26. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Izuku overcome this new sensation of rage? What will it take to snap him out if it?

Zuko and Todoroki stood in front of Izuku. The gymnasium stank of sweat from earlier use. A mountain of rocks stood tall behind Izuku, casting a shadow over them. The firebender started his lesson, "since this is my father's power, we'll assume that it operates more like bending, not like a quirk. As a firebender, your energy comes from the sun."

Izuku looked up to see the gym's roof had been opened, "so that's why we raised the roof?"

Zuko affirmed his guess, "yes. But we won't start with any actual bending. For now, I want you to practice forms. Stand like this." Zuko held a stance, one foot forward, his arms close to his chest, hands splayed out.

Izuku copied the form. Zuko was a quick critic, "raise your arm a little higher." Todoroki watched closely, deciding to learn a thing or two from Zuko's fighting style. As Izuku adjusted, Zuko nodded, "good, now walk through the stance with me." He moved his arms with graceful flow. As Izuku tried to follow, his moves were clunky and uncertain.

Zuko nodded, "again." He repeated the move, but Izuku only got worse with each time they practiced.

Izuku abruptly broke the stance, "I'm never going to get this!" He swung his arm angrily, producing a fireball that flew behind him. "Forget it!" He swung his arm again, his body erupting in a brief ball of flame.

The green haired boy's heart raced, his chest clenching. His mind was fogged with a hot rage that he couldn't control. His body moved without restraint.

Zuko stopped, stepping forward, "take a breath, Deku. It's alright. Want to take a break?" Izuku inhaled audibly, exhaling steam from his nose. He nodded and they went over to a bench to sit down. 

Zuko sighed, "I wish my Uncle were here. He'd know how to help you. You'd probably listen to him better than I did." A sad expression crossed his face. "What would Uncle say?" He looked up to the clouds above him.

Todoroki frowned, "Midoriya isn't usually angry. He's always been the kind of person who gets along with everyone. Not like Bakugou who's always angry. It's gotta be a weird feeling to be so tense all the time."

Zuko snapped his head to his partner, "weren't they friends since childhood? Maybe he can help somehow?"

Todoroki shook his head, "I doubt it. The last time they tried talking to each other, they got into a huge fight. Nearly destroyed half of the fake city we use for training."

Zuko shrugged, "well, maybe he needs to let some anger out. We could try it."

"You talkin' about me, Scarface?"

Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin as the rough voice sounded off behind him. He turned and saw the spiky-haired blonde standing in a pair of baggy pants and a black shirt. His face was twisted in anger, reaching for Zuko and grabbing him by the shirt, "this is all your fuckin' fault, huh? Bringing damn villains around and fucking everything up?" Bakugou pushed Zuko away from him and continued on. "I heard what happened to the nerd's Mom. You're gonna start explaining fast or else." Small explosions popped in his hands. 

Zuko slanted his eyes, "listen, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. But it did, and now he's planning to come back to cause even more damage."

Bakugou crossed his arms, "I'd say we avoid all this mess and give you up to this psycho. But it sounds like Deku's gotten himself in trouble again because of it anyway." His eyes shift to his childhood friend, "you hear me, Deku? This is your fucking fault, too. Don't let these dumbasses coddle you. You want to be number one but you can't even protect your own mother from yourself!"

Izuku nearly flipped the table as he stood up, his eyes alight with rage, his face twisted with ugliness. Without hesitation, he leapt forward, his fist covered in flame as he launched it toward Bakugou. His punch missed, Bakugou's fist landing straight on his guts.

Izuku gasped in shock, keeling over. He noticed Bakugou reeling back for another punch, so he leapt back. Zuko stood in front of Izuku, commanding, "stop this! We're trying to help him." His face was met with a hot blast. Todoroki pulled him out of the way.

"Don't." Todoroki held his boyfriend back as the fight continued.

The blonde readied a blast, but Izuku's flames stretched toward him, the heat attacking his senses, the light blinding him momentarily. A volley of fireballs shot toward him. He dodged each one, pushing forward. "Yeah, Deku? You like attacking people you give a damn about, huh? Can't be the number one hero if you can't control yourself!" He pushed. "You'll never beat me!"

Izuku snapped, "I will be number one! I can beat you, Kacchan!" His body erupted from the flames, tackling Bakugou to the ground, pinning him down, his chest huffing as he was out of breath.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes, "then prove it, you nerd. Maybe you can't control your damn quirk, but if you want to be the best, you can at least show some fucking balls. Get your shit together, Deku." He pushed himself up, rolling Izuku onto his back with a slam.

Zuko could feel the vibration on the ground from the impact. He could see the tears rolling down Izuku's cheeks, and his lips moving, but couldn't hear what he said.

Bakugou stood upright, looking away as he offered his hand to Izuku. Todoroki raised his eyebrows in surprise. What exactly was going on between those two?

Izuku rose to his feet, his shoulders drooped. Zuko asked, "well? You feeling better?"

The green haired boy wiped some dirt off his face, grinning, "yeah. Yeah, I do."

Todoroki nodded, giving a small smile to Bakugou, who spat on the ground in response. "Whatever. I better not hear another god damn thing about this crap." He sat on one of the boulders, resting his elbow on his thigh and his head in his hand.

Zuko asked, "are you ready to begin?" He placed an upright hand atop his fist, bowing.

Izuku followed the motion, a new determination in his eyes "Yes. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou has always had an influence on Izuku. That's why I thought he'd be just the right person to help Izuku through this.


	27. Massage (XXX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so we finally get some smut! Just some light stuff for now though.

A few days later, training had begun to stick, Izuku's firepower growing stronger and more controlled. With it, his anger was channeled into his firebending, though Zuko had advised him to find another way as soon as possible. 

The students of class 1-A were back in their dorms. Not that Todoroki spent a lot of time in his own room. He was currently lying in bed on his stomach, his shirt off after a hard day, his muscles sore. Zuko straddled his back, warming up some stones and placing them on Todoroki's skin. The boy underneath groaned appreciatively, "thank you. This feels nice." He shivered happily under the warm touch of Zuko's hands rubbing his shoulders.

"This is a technique they used to use in the Palace. I'm glad I could find everything I needed for it." A calming, floral scent drifted through the room as Zuko massaged some smooth, honey-colored oil into his skin. He could feel tense muscles loosen under his hands. They had smooth music playing in the background.

After a few moments of rubbing, the oil absorbed into Todoroki's skin. Zuko removed the hot stones and stood to the side of the bed, "better?" He asked. Todoroki turned onto his back, "definitely." Zuko sat next to him, going in for a kiss. As they parted, Todoroki didn't want to let go, his chest buzzing happily. He planted another kiss on Zuko's lips, then another, his boyfriend kissing back, his hands running through his hair and along his side. 

Zuko pushed himself on top of Todoroki, his mouth moving from his lips, to his cheek, to the side of his neck. Todoroki sighed, relaxed under him despite nerves growing in his stomach. Zuko whispered in his ear, "do you want to?"

Zuko searched his eyes for an answer. Todoroki hesitated, "I've um, never been with anyone before. I'm not sure I um, you know..." His face blushed awkwardly.

"Just follow my lead, if you want. Let me do all the work, okay? I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." Zuko tried to calm his worries. He had experience before, but never with a guy. Still, the growth in his pants was hard to deny.

Todoroki consented, "okay. I trust you."

Zuko leaned in for another kiss, his hand trailing down to the hem of Todoroki's pants, slowly unbuttoning them and sliding them off. As they made out, Todoroki wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck. Soon, underwear came flying off, revealing Todoroki's hardness.

His cock stood tall. Fairly large, but not overwhelming. He was shaved smooth, but Zuko noticed with interest half red and half white stubble. Todoroki's member twitched as he balled up the sheets in his hand, unsure what to expect.

Todoroki watched with curiosity as Zuko touched the red tip to his lips, parting them softly, stretching his mouth around the head. His mouth gaped open as he gasped at the warm, wet sensation. His lips glided along his shaft, lubed by spit, as soft as silk. Todoroki gave a hushed gasp as Zuko started sucking, his head bobbing up and down.

Zuko's eyes watered from the pressure in his throat. Still, he continued tasting his partner's shaft. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he removed his mouth from his cock, catching his breath. There was a low whine from Todoroki, "don't... don't stop, please. Please." His fingers wrapped themselves in Zuko's dark hair. Eager to please, the firebender returned his lips, using his tongue to lick and slobber all over the rock solid flesh. Todoroki's grip tightened as he reached one spot in particular, licking the underside of the tip. "F-fuck." His moans were quiet, but Zuko still wondered if anyone could hear.

Zuko slipped off of his member, lifting his head back up to greet Todoroki's lips with his. Todoroki's face was handsomely blushed, a lustful glimmer in his eyes. Zuko's chest filled with happiness. He pulled back and said, "how did I ever get so lucky?"

Todoroki blushed even harder, "I don't think luck had anything to do with it." He leaned up for another kiss, greedily clinging to Zuko's lips as if he owned them.

The firebender tore away once more, only to kiss Todoroki's chest. He planted one kiss, then another, lowering himself inch by inch until he heard another gasp. He could feel Todoroki's cock twitch against him. He then took his index finger. Todoroki watched in wonder as he sucked at his own finger, popped it out of his mouth, and then trailed it along his thigh, past his balls, pressing it to his hole. Zuko looked up to him with a question in his eyes.

The bottom grimaced apprehensively, unsure what the sensation would be like, but nodding his approval. Zuko slowly pressed in, watching his partner's expression slowly turn from a pained expression, relaxing back into a lustful one. He started thrusting, gently but picking up speed. He watched with pleasure as Todoroki's cock bounced from the force of his hand.

Todoroki leaned over, taking Zuko into his arms and lightly biting into his shoulder, groaning into the skin trying to muffle the noise. Todoroki's legs shook with intensity. Waves of pleasure and a slight ache in his nethers rolled through him, bringing his vocal chords to sing a song of sexual joy. Finally able to release his feelings in physical form, finally able to relax into the arms of his lover, not hiding who he was, coming undone and revealing himself with a moan, "Zuko!" He came, his seed splattering along Zuko's abdomen.

Zuko removed his fingers, cleaning Todoroki and himself up with some nearby tissues. "How was that?" He asked.

Todoroki nodded, his voice weak as he said, "it was amazing." He noted that Zuko was rubbing his hard member through his shorts as he threw away the tissues. "But what about you?" He asked.

Zuko laid on the other side of the bed, "only if you want. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He rested his head on his hand against the headboard of the bed. Todoroki looked nervous, unsure, so Zuko didn't press. He simply opened his arms, inviting Todoroki to lay his head on his chest.

As the bi-haired boy wrapped an arm around Zuko's abdomen, he whispered, "thank you. I'm sorry. I just don't know..."

"Shh," Zuko hushed him, running his hand through his hair, "it's okay. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything with me. I love you." The words slipped past his lips. Zuko blushed, holding his breath and waiting for an answer.

Todoroki's eyes stretched wide, though Zuko couldn't see them in his position. His chest swelled with emotion. "You do?" He questioned.

Zuko stood by his own words, "yeah. I do. And I don't ever want to hurt you."

His partner turned his head, pushing himself toward Zuko, going in for another kiss. This kiss was intense, passionate, full of fire and grace. Their lips locked, Todoroki's stomach fluttering. As they broke apart, heterochromatic looked deep into Zuko's caramel hue. "I love you too, Zuko."


	28. Todoroki Shouto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end, folks. I'd guess about 6 or 7 more chapters to go.

As soon as Mr. Aizawa left, the class burst with chatter, assaulting Zuko's ears with questions. Everything ranging from "you're really from another universe?" To, "so, Todoroki finally has a boyfriend?!" Finally, Zuko snapped, "all right! I get it!" He pressed his palm to his forehead, grateful for a moment of silence. He took a deep breath, "yes. I did come from another world. In that world, we don't have quirks, we have bending which is based on the four elements. And yes, Todoroki and I started dating. If any of you have a problem with it, that's just too bad."

Todoroki blushed slightly, still not used to having his sexuality out in the open like this. He stood up and grasped his hand, trying to calm him down. He turned to the class, "the point is, King Igne needs to be stopped, and we're the only people able to do so."

Sero spoke up, "how are we going to take down a nasty villain and his group when our two best are without hero's licenses?"

Todoroki clenched his jaw before he spoke, "do you think I really give a damn about that? If I have to fight, I will." Zuko squeezed his hand and spoke.

"King Igne is a brutal fighter. He'll stop at nothing to win. He killed everyone in the world I came from. We need to develop a plan to prevent him from doing anything too crazy." He looked to Izuku, who felt his gaze. "I heard you're usually the plan guy, Deku. Any thoughts? We have a vague idea of when, but how will we find him? And how are we going to lure him into a place he can't hurt civillians?"

Todoroki felt pride in his boyfriend. Between everything that has happened, it was surprising Zuko picked up what they were learning in school. Izuku thought for a moment, "well, if he needs earth to attack, why don't we find a steel building or something to evacuate?"

Zuko shook his head, "he doesn't stop at just pure earth. He can metal bend, and we've both seen him bend concrete." His gut lurched as he remembered the pain of the attack in the hospital.

Iida piped up, "so if we can't have him near anything containing earth, then we need to lead him somewhere else."

Izuku's head snapped up, "so if we can't have him on land, we need to get him in the water. A boat?"

Todoroki shook his head, "most boats have some kind of metal in them. Besides, where would we get a boat big enough to fight in?"

Momo raised her hand before she spoke, "most yachts have some metal in them, the railings and other components, but that only accounts for about half of the parts. A lot of what you see on a yacht is polyester or some kind of plastic."

Zuko nodded to her, "we don't need to make his bending useless. Even if that was ideal. The point is bringing him away from the rest of the world, making it so he can't just kill everyone on earth. This could work."

Todoroki asked, "now the question is how do we lead him there, before he could destroy anything?"

Zuko was at a loss. They had no idea where the former King was hiding. How would they even find him before the eclipse? Kaminari slowly raised the point, "well, how did he find out you were in UA? How did he find you?"

The former Firelord shook his head, "I have no idea." He looked around thoughtfully, "at first I thought it was because of the competition, but he attacked the school before that." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "If this was my world, I'd just send a messenger hawk to the Earth Kingdom and challenge him."

Izuku asked, "well, we could start asking around, see if anyone has seen anybody who looks like him. Find him that way without letting people know he's not from this world."

Kirishima stood up suddenly, holding a phone in his hand, "uh, guys, I don't think we need to look very far." He turned the volume up and everyone crowded around the small screen.

Zuko watched a scene, a bird's eye view recording of police raiding a small warehouse. The woman behind the camera spoke, "police have been seen arresting several strange men in green clothing. What is the reasoning for these arrests, and who are these men? Many neighbors have complained of odd rumbling and yelling from the warehouse."

They watched as the police dragged the King outside. He was wrapped in a metal body suit, screaming something unheard. In a few motions, he tore through the metal.

"It appears this man has some kind of superstrength! He is tunneling underground as we speak!" Suddenly a loud crash could be heard, screaming, and then the live feed cut off.

Iida spoke, "that looks like they were hiding in the abandoned Bao Warehouse. We could follow his trail from there."

Kirishima nodded, "but that still doesn't help. How can we lead him to where we want to go? And where would we get a yacht?"

Momo cleared her throat, "we have one we were going to donate to a museum, it's old, from way before people developed quirks, but it should do the trick."

Jirou mumbled under her breath, "Momo ex-machina again?" She spoke her next words clearly, pointed at Zuko, "so this King would take a challenge from you?"

Zuko nodded, "if I could get the message to him, he couldn't back down. He would risk losing his followers, and his pride. He would meet us anywhere if that were the case." Zuko looked around the room, hoping someone had any ideas. But everyone came up blank. They couldn't reach him by any traditional means. He noted that Bakugou was typing something on his phone, ignoring the situation around him. He would be of no help, not that he expected it.

Todoroki yawned, "we should all sleep on it, okay? For now, we have an idea of what we're doing, right?"

The class nodded collectively, sleepy eyes and minds not being able to resist a break. Todoroki grabbed Zuko by the wrist, whispering something into his ear, "we'll figure something out. Let them get some rest." He pulled him away from the group, walking up the stairs and into their room.

Todoroki waited until Zuko changed into night clothes, laying in bed and scooting over to let his boyfriend curl up next to him. "I'm going to shower, I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He leaned over the side of the bed, his chest clenching painfully, knowing what he was about to do. He calmly kissed Zuko, parting with, "I love you."

Zuko replied, "I love you too. Don't take too long."

Todoroki slipped out of the room without another word, a pit in his gut.


	29. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, sorry about that.

Todoroki stood outside the dorms, waiting at the side of the building where he would be unlikely to be seen. Am I really about to do this? He questioned himself, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously. Meeting someone outside the dorms in secret, possibly hurting Zuko? His heart jumped when he saw a shadow turn the corner, but relaxed again when he realized it was only Bakugou.

"Oi, half n half, I see you had the balls to show up." The student sneered at him, his face lit only by moonlight.

Todoroki nodded, "yeah. So this plan of yours, you think it will work?"

Bakugou growled, "I'll make damn sure it will work, IcyHot. We don't know this guy or what he would do if he was challenged like Scarface was saying." 

Zuko snapped, "don't."

The blonde spit on the ground, "whatever. So are you gonna do this or what?" He looked at Todoroki, waiting for an answer. "This might be the only way to help UA, and save your stupid boyfriend."

Todoroki felt nerves grow in his stomach. His mind was screaming to back out, but his heart spoke, asking, "if this was for Kirishima, would you do it?"

Bakugou hesitated for a moment, crossing his arms, "yeah, I fuckin' would. I'd do anything for the dumbass."

Todoroki took a deep breath, looking up to the windows of the building, "he'll be expecting me back soon..." he closed his eyes for a moment, then said, "okay. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Zuko laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. How many minutes had passed since Todoroki had gone? Ten? Twenty? As the time went on, he felt an ache gnawing at his chest. A terrible anxiety. He just knew something was wrong.

The teen slipped out of bed, sliding on his boyfriend's All Might-themed slippers. He left the room, walking down the hall to the shower room. He knocked, but no one answered. With a swift movement, he opened the door, flicking the light on. The rows of shower stalls were dry and empty, unused for hours.

No fog to be seen on the mirror, no sign that anyone had been inside for a while. Zuko's anxious feeling only increased as he shut the door, walking down the set of stairs to the common room. It wasn't like Todoroki to disappear like this.

He heard the front door to the dorms click closed. He turned to see Bakugou sneaking back inside. Zuko clenched his fist in suspicion, "where is he?"

Bakugou turned away from the firebender, "who? IcyHot? Haven't seen him." He continued walking away, but Zuko caught up, grabbing him by the back of the neck.

"You know where he went, don't you? What did you do to him?" He accused.

He was blown back by an explosion, his back hitting the wall. Bakugou insisted, "I don't fuckin' know, Scarface. I was just out for a damn walk. Whatever happened is between you and that dumbass. I don't want to hear it."

Zuko stood up, deciding to let it go, walking back up the stairs to his room, half hoping he would be there. As he walked down the hall, Izuku poked his head out of his room, "everything okay? I thought I heard one of Kacchan's explosions."

He looked at Izuku's half asleep face, telling him, "Shouto is gone. I don't know where he went. Bakugou said he doesn't know where he is but something about it...."

Izuku furrowed his brows, "I don't think Kacchan would lie about something like that. Why do you think he did something to Todoroki? How long has he been gone?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know. He told me he was going to shower, but when I checked, no one was in there for a long time. Then when I went downstairs, Bakugou had just come inside. Seems odd to me."

Izuku stepped out of his room, "we'll look for him."


	30. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit graphic in the next few chapters; be warned now

The next morning, Todoroki was still missing. Zuko had stayed up all night searching the school grounds for him, joined by Izuku. They came up with nothing. Not a trace. When they entered their classroom, Zuko spoke to Mr. Aizawa.

EraserHead looked worried at his report, "any sign of villain behavior? Any ideas? Did he seem different before he disappeared?"

Zuko shook his head, "no. Everything seemed fine to me. But..." He lifted the necklace from under his shirt, "this emblem. It matches his heartbeat and it's been crazy fast since last night. I think he's in trouble."

EraserHead grabbed the necklace, feeling it's pulse, "well, at least we know he's not dead. We'll find him."

Todoroki sat in the dirt, his arms chained behind his back, stuck to strong roots. He couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was standing outside of the Bao warehouse, daring King Igne to come forward. The next thing he knew, he was chained up, the air cool and moist, bars of metal in front of him. The ring he had on his necklace beat like a drum, fast, but steady. He knew Zuko was looking for him, but hopefully, Bakugou's plan would work.

His only light source was a torch outside his cell. Every nerve screamed at him to use his quirk to try to escape, but it was exactly the point to be captured. He could hear a metal door swinging open, then slamming shut. A deep voice asked him, "so, you're the one who's been teaching our young Firelord about this world? Introducing him to your friends and building his army?"

King Igne stood in front of his cell, his hands behind his back, looking down at the student. "Tell me, when does your little faction plan to strike? What does Firelord Zuko think about putting strangers in harm's way? He's always been a selfish, arrogant fool."

Todoroki bit his tongue. As much as he hated hearing someone talk about his boyfriend like that, the last thing he wanted to do was mouth off to his captor. Instead, he said, "he'll find me and take you down."

King Igne chuckled, "that is exactly the point. I dare him to come find me, try to save his precious _boyfriend_." He spit the word like it was toxic, "of all things, I didn't think the Firelord would be one of _them_. Disgusting rat."

The King moved his fist, opening the chainlink connected to Todoroki's cuffs. "Don't do anything stupid. Get out of your cell. Now."

Todoroki's stomach twisted into knots. Was this actually such a good idea? There must have been another way to do this. He did as he was told, though, crawling out of his cell, lifting himself to his feet.

The King signaled, "open the door." The metal door at the side of the room opened, a familiar face standing on the other side. Todoroki recognize the League of Villains member; Twice. He stood in his black skin-tight costume. "Oh! I know you!" He excalimed, "you're that brat that helped rescue that kid!"

Todoroki said nothing as they led him down a tunnel, again lit only by flame. His fingers twitched, still aching to fight back, but he needed to remember that he had to play along.

No matter what happens, he remembered Bakugou's words, just hold out until we make the deal.

He gulped nervously as they took him to a room, lights buzzing above them, a metal table in the middle, a camera angled toward it. He was pushed to the table, slamming his gut into the side as he gasped for breath. "Sit." Igne commanded.

Todoroki looked up at the man, squinting his eyes with hate, but sat on the table. Twice stood behind the camera, speaking, "that's right, UA! We've got your boy!"

The King shot him a look, and he promptly covered his own mouth with his hands. "That's right, Zuko. We have him. And there's only one way to save him, a trade."

The metal cuffs on Todoroki's wrists dropped off with a flick of the King's wrist, but as he went to rub the irritated skin, he was pulled back by more hard metal. He was forced to lay, his arms and legs restrained to the table. He squirmed, but as he did the bonds only tightened.

King Igne chuckled, his hand raised as he squeezed it into a fist, as he did, Todoroki's wrists and ankles were crushed under the force. Todoroki couldn't help but release a scream of pain as he could hear his bones creaking in protest.

"The more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt." He threatened, releasing his grip. The metal around Todoroki relaxed, not too tight but enough to keep him held down. "If that isn't enough to convince you, Firelord, then let me tell you this. When this message arrives, you have 24 hours to respond with a time and place to meet. You will arrive there and you will not resist. If you do, I will break every bone in this boy's body before killing him. Do you understand? You will respond by leaving a tape recorded with your answer on the roof of the UA dorms. If anyone is there to capture my messenger, he dies. Slowly and painfully."

The tape had arrived on the steps of the dorm rooms after the school day had been over. The students sat in shock as they finished watching the tape.

Zuko stood in front of the class, pacing back and forth, "how can I be so stupid!" Flames erupted in his hands as he swung them angrily. Zuko looked to the class, "I'm going. Now. I'll find him and end his life."

Izuku stood, rage in his own eyes. "I'm with you." His voice was deeper than normal. Heat radiated off of him like his insides were on fire.

Bakugou spat, "you dumbasses are just going to get him killed. Don't you realize this is fuckin' perfect? We tell him to meet us on that damn boat and take him down there."

Zuko argued, "this is different. If we fight back, they could kill him."

Bakugou roared, "they'll definitely kill him if we storm into their damn hideout!"

Kirishima stood by Bakugou, a hand on his shoulder, "I think Katsuki is right. Who else has experience is kidnapping?"

Bakugou tore away from the hand, "I'm not a damn spokesperson for kidnapping victims, Ei! The point is, we didn't know how to contact him, and now we do. Let's get this over with, save our damn classmate, and all of this will be over."

The rage in Izuku's eyes fired up, "and let Todoroki sit around getting tortured by this guy? We're going now!" He turned toward the door, but Bakugou ran to block his way. 

"Dammit, Deku! For once would you listen to me?" He watched his childhood friend try to walk around him, but he pushed him away from the door.

Izuku kept pressing, "no! Let me go!" Even Zuko grabbed the boy from behind, pulling him back. Finally, Bakugou blast him in the face, knocking both boys backwards.

"All right, you idiots. I didn't want to be fucking involved in this shit, but here we are. Fucking idiots. Here's the damn plan." He pointed to Zuko, "that dumbass is gonna give himself up to the stupid rock guy. He'll let IcyHot go, and then we attack. Keep this nerd," he pointed to Izuku, "from blowing up and doing anything stupid." Then he pointed at himself, "then I'm going to take this bastard down myself so no one else can fuck it up. Agreed?"

Iida was the first to say it, "but you don't have your hero license yet, therefore you're forbidden from any hero activities."

Bakugou spit, "you really think the teachers give a damn about any of that? Half n half is in a hell of a lot more danger than I was with the League. I think it's a valid excuse for me to kick some ass."

No one dared to speak out. They knew this was going to be something they all had to do. Every student was going to have to give it their all.

Even Iida sighed, "I suppose we'll have to. Especially since the League is involved now."

Momo questioned, "do you really think that was the guy from Shigaraki's group?"

Izuku spoke, rubbing his face, "yeah. That's his voice. I'm sure of it."

Class 1-A had a plan. Now all that was left was to see it through. 


	31. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets rough. Torture scenes are kinda my thing lately *shrug* oops

Todoroki wasn't sure how long he had been laying on the cold table. His mouth was parched, his stomach starting to complain of emptiness. One of the King's followers had promised a glass of water, but hasn't returned in what felt like hours.

His heart ached, longing for the warm arms of his lover. Was Zuko worried for him? Did he miss him just as much as he missed Zuko? What about his classmates? Have they noticed his absence yet? Of course they did. His fiery partner wouldn't keep it a secret that he had gone missing. But what about Bakugou's plan? Zuko was known to be impulsive. Would he really wait to save him?

Part of his mind imagined that Zuko would crash through the door at any moment, coming to rescue him. But in reality, he hoped that wouldn't happen. If King Igne really was as powerful as Zuko says, then his rescue could simply mean the end of the world.

Todoroki heard a door slam open, but couldn't turn his head enough to see who came through. The impact was large enough to shake the whole room, a piece of rock falling, smacking Todoroki in the face and rolling off the table. He groaned from the sting as he felt blood drip down his cheek.

King Igne's voice sounded disappointed, "it's been twelve hours. Your friends still haven't responded. Perhaps they need a little more motivation. I would rather defeat the Firelord in a more... political way than fighting. What do you think, rat?" He stood beside the table, Twice was holding his position behind the tripod. "Do you think the Firelord will exchange his life for yours?"

Todoroki stared at the villain with indignant eyes, "he would risk everything for me. As I would him. Do whatever you want to me, but please, don't kill him. You're not in your own world anymore. Why would you want to?"

The King answered, "I need him out of the way. Besides your class and the police, it seems like no one knows who I am. I can work in the shadows, gathering an army of people and bringing them to my cause. Together we can rule the world. I don't give a damn what world it is. I've conquered one, I can conquer another. There's no Avatar here to mess it up, either."

Todoroki felt fear as he looked at the camera, seeing it was recording. He hoped that Zuko didn't have to see this. That their answer would arrive before they sent the next message.

Igne spoke toward the lens, "it seems like you've needed time to consider my offer, Firelord. Do you not care about your little friend?" Todoroki screamed as pressure was squeezed against his wrists again. His bindings tightened, digging into his skin.

Igne raised his hand, lifting a slab of earth above Todoroki, who struggled in panic. "Maybe you just need a little more pressure." The earth above him moved in the air, condensing into several sharp needles of rock. They floated above him until one dropped, slicing open his arm.

"Shit!" Todoroki couldn't stop the pained yell from slipping from his lips. Another one dropped, then another, slicing at his skin. Each impact stung worse than the last, leaving Todoroki a screaming mess. He tried his best to keep it contained, but it was no use.

The sharp pains drove Todoroki nearly to madness, "Zuko!" He called out the only thing he knew, an intense, throat-tearing scream, "Zuko!"

King Igne chuckled, "that's more like it. Scream for the disgusting rat."

Meanwhile in the UA dorms, a round table meeting was being held in the conference hall in the school. Class 1-A, the Principal, All Might, and Mr. Aizawa sat in chairs, discussing the plan. All Might argued, "we can't leave a student in the hands of villains! We have to act now."

EraserHead didn't agree, "while it pains me to leave a student in danger, how are we supposed to justify his rescue with the end of the world?"

All Might turned to Zuko, "you really think he would destroy the Earth if he thinks he's lost?" He sighed, "actually, don't answer that. I saw it myself."

Class 1-A argued among themselves, Momo stood, "then we should send a message at once to meet him tomorrow. We can't let Todoroki be kidnapped like this. I can get the yacht and-"

Bakugou snapped, "unless I can join the fight, there's no way you dumbasses can do anything about it without preparation. And since Eraser is just going to erase my quirk if I fight, that's not a fucking option." 

Kirishima looked to Izuku, "well, you're the one with the special powers granted to you by a god or whatever, what do you think?"

Zuko corrected him, "the Avatar isn't a god."

Mina jumped in, "I dunno. The Avatar is basically immortal and has a bunch of crazy powers. That sounds pretty god-like to me."

Izuku stood up, knocking his chair over, "why's everything gotta be up to me? Can't someone take the responsibility for a change?" He slammed his fist to the tabletop, "I didn't ask for this power! I barely know how to firebend and you're asking me to kill someone with it? Because that's the only way he can be stopped, if we end his life! Have any of you thought about that? Heroes don't kill, they capture. What we're going to have to do here isn't heroic!" Izuku went off angrily. 

Bakugou barked at him, "Deku! Calm the fuck down!"

The blonde could hear Kaminari whisper, "I never thought I'd hear someone more angry than Bakugou."

Hagakure, who had been silent most of this time, raised her hand indicated by a vertical sleeve in the air, "what if I were to just sneak into their base and rescue him? They won't know who to fight."

It was a good suggestion, but still too dangerous. Zuko shook his head, "the question isn't how we're doing this, it's when. When is the soonest time that we'll be ready?" There was a knock on the door. The Principal jumped off his seat and opened it. Midnight stood with a tape in her hands, "looks like another one." Her face was blank, but you could see the worry in her eyes.

The Principal sighed. "I suppose we have to see what the King has to say. I understand that you all know, but I am liable to tell you it will probably be very disturbing. If anyone wishes to leave the room while we watch this," he went over to a projector, popping in the tape, "feel free to do so. Our job is not to damage the minds of children, but sometimes, it can be unavoidable."

All students decided to stay. There were too many questions on their minds. Was their peer doing okay? Was King Igne still torturing him? What exactly was going on? The conference hall watched the recording with silent horror and disgust.

Zuko couldn't tear his eyes away, his heart dead still, his mind frozen in shock and horror as the ear-piercing sound of Todoroki's screams scrambled his thoughts. It was too horrible. Even more horrible was the fact that despite what anyone said, it was still his fault. If he was stronger, if he was a better leader, a better fighter. If he had protected Aang and the planet he called home, none of this would have happened. Todoroki would be safe.

When the tape ended, Izuku's old, determined look returned, "we're meeting him tomorrow, and we're taking him down."

Bakugou huffed, "for once I agree with the damn nerd. I don't give a damn if you can firebend or not, Deku, you still have your damn quirk, or did you forget about that? This King fucker has more coming to him than he thinks."

Izuku nodded. Fear still gnawed at his chest, but he knew what he needed to do.


	32. Rough Night

The yacht swayed on the ocean, far from the shoreline. The sun was close to rising, but Zuko couldn't bear to sleep. The rest of the class rested in the cabins below deck. He leaned against the rail, adrenaline coursing through him. Is this how Aang felt when he fought his father? The fate of all that he knew rested on his shoulders then. Now, the fate of everything he has was balancing between total destruction and survival.

He could see an orange line crease the sky as the sun crept slowly. Through this whole ordeal, he had tried to keep his emotions at bay. Tried not to think of what would happen if they had failed. If Todoroki had sacrificed his life for him, instead. He wouldn't want that. But here he was, risking his life for someone he had known for a handful of months.

He could hear footsteps behind him, but recognized them as Izuku's. He said, "you've known him longer than I have. What do you think he's thinking?"

Izuku leaned on the railing next to him, "um. I don't know. He's probably hoping no one gets hurt because of him." He leaned his head on his arms, resting his face on the sleeves of his green hoodie. The breeze on the water was cold, though the air was warm.

Zuko reminded him, "once the sun rises, as a firebender, your powers awaken. I know you don't know much, but it should get you through. Plus you have that superstrength and speed. IF you can use them simultaneously, you should be fine. As far as I can tell, Class 1-A has always watched each other's backs. You won't be alone out there."

Izuku nodded. "I know. But Zuko..."

Zuko shook his head, "no. You'll be fine. I don't want to hear any excuses. You're a tough kid. Besides, you nearly beat him once anyway."

Izuku spoke, "I was just saying you should probably sleep. We're not expecting him until noon." The student knew he had almost taken him down, but this was different. He didn't quite have the element of surprise on his side. On top of that, there was a lot more at stake this time. If they lost, Izuku was now aware of the consequences. 

Zuko frowned. He could feel the sting in his eyes from tiredness. Maybe he should rest. He nodded softly, "okay. Sure." He turned away, his feet following a set of stairs below deck. Zuko opened the first door he saw, falling into the soft embrace of a sheetless bed.

For a moment, he wondered if he could even manage to sleep, his mind racing with worry. What was happening to Todoroki now? Was he safe now that they've agreed to meet? What if the King didn't cooperate the way they had planned?

His hand gripped the water tribe necklace that laid on his chest. The pulse was steady and strong, unlike its erratic beat from before. If that was any sign that he was in fact okay, still alive, at least, Zuko took it and held on tight to that hope.

Before he knew it, Zuko was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Izuku laid awake in bed, Ochaco snuggled up to his side. He wasn't sure if she was asleep, or silent as he stared at the metal ceiling above him. One fist was clenched as images from the horrifying video flashed through his mind. His friend was in danger, but yet again, all he could do was sit and wait.

He couldn't help but wonder, why Todoroki? How was he even captured? For a villain to capture such a strong person as Todoroki, they have to be just as strong or more. He knew Bakugou was waiting for his chance to finish him off, but Izuku knew he, nor the other students, couldn't do nothing to help.

He swallowed the anger that bubbled in his chest, knowing that it wasn't him, that he couldn't help the feelings that overwhelmed him. Todoroki was right, after all. He wasn't used to feeling this angry for this long. Even his anger at Bakugou never lasted long despite the torment he had put him through. Whether that was because he cared, and secretly didn't mind the fact that it always pushed him to do better, or because it simply wasn't in his nature to get overly mad, he wasn't sure. All he knew was this anger felt unnatural, and made his stomach squirm. He wanted to scream in frustration, but he squeezed his lips shut tight. He didn't want to scare his girlfriend.

He also couldn't help but wonder; why him? Out of all the students of 1-A, why was it always him that was bestowed with power or responsibility? Why did the Avatar choose him? Why not someone who could handle it better? Someone who has dealt with anger before, and could pair it with their quirk like Iida, or even Tokoyami who had the mental skills to keep Dark Shadow in check?

He took a deep breath, deciding it might be best to speak with Zuko about it when they awoke. 


	33. Ocean

The yacht swayed on the ocean, far from the shoreline. The sun was close to rising, but Zuko couldn't bear to sleep. The rest of the class rested in the cabins below deck. He leaned against the rail, adrenaline coursing through him. Is this how Aang felt before he fought his father? The fate of all that he knew rested on his shoulders then. Now, the fate of everything Zuko has was balancing between total destruction and survival.

He could see an orange line crease the sky as the sun crept slowly. Through this whole ordeal, he had tried to keep his emotions at bay. Tried not to think of what would happen if they had failed. What he would do if Todoroki tried sacrificed his life for him, instead. He wouldn't want that. But here he was, risking his life for someone he had known for a handful of months.

He could hear footsteps behind him, but recognized them as Izuku's. Zuko said, "you've known him longer than I have. What do you think he's thinking?"

Izuku leaned on the railing next to him, "um. I don't know. He's probably hoping no one gets hurt because of him." He leaned his head on his arms, resting his face on the sleeves of his green hoodie. The breeze on the water was cold, though the air was warm.

Zuko reminded him, "once the sun rises, as a firebender, your powers awaken. I know you don't know much, but it should get you through. Plus you have that superstrength and speed. If you can use them simultaneously, you should be fine. As far as I can tell, Class 1-A has always watched each other's backs. You won't be alone out there."

Izuku nodded. "I know. But Zuko..."

Zuko shook his head, "no. You'll be fine. I don't want to hear any excuses. You're a tough kid. Besides, you nearly beat him once anyway."

Izuku spoke, "I was just saying you should probably sleep. We're not expecting him until noon." The student knew he had almost taken him down, but this was different. He didn't quite have the element of surprise on his side. On top of that, there was a lot more at stake this time. If they lost, Izuku was now aware of the consequences. 

Zuko frowned. He could feel the sting in his eyes from tiredness. Maybe his friend was right. He nodded softly, "okay. Sure." He turned away, his feet following a set of stairs below deck. Zuko opened the first door he saw, falling into the soft embrace of a sheetless bed.

For a moment, he wondered if he could even manage to sleep, his mind racing with worry. What was happening to Todoroki now? Was he safe now that they've agreed to meet? What if the King didn't cooperate the way they had planned?

His hand gripped the water tribe necklace that laid on his chest. The pulse was steady and strong, unlike its erratic beat from before. If that was any sign that he was in fact okay, still alive, at least, Zuko took it and held on tight to that hope.

Before he knew it, Zuko was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Izuku laid awake in bed, Ochaco snuggled up to his side. He wasn't sure if she was asleep, or silent as he stared at the metal ceiling above him. One fist was clenched as images from the horrifying video flashed through his mind. His friend was in danger, but yet again, all he could do was sit and wait.

He couldn't help but wonder, why Todoroki? How was he even captured? For a villain to capture such a strong person as Todoroki, they have to be just as strong or more. He couldn't just sit on the sidelines, despite Bakugou's direction to not get involved.

He swallowed the anger that bubbled in his chest, knowing that the emotion wasn't really his, that he couldn't help the feelings that overwhelmed him. Todoroki was right, after all. He wasn't used to feeling this angry for this long. Even his anger at Bakugou never lasted long despite the torment he had put him through. Whether that was because he cared, and secretly didn't mind the fact that it always pushed him to do better, or because it simply wasn't in his nature to get overly mad, he wasn't sure. All he knew was this anger felt unnatural and made his stomach squirm. He wanted to scream in frustration, but he squeezed his lips shut tight. He didn't want to scare his girlfriend.

He also couldn't help but wonder; why him? Out of all the students of 1-A, why was it always him that was bestowed with power or responsibility? Why did the Avatar choose him? Why not someone who could handle it better? Someone who has dealt with anger before, and could pair it with their quirk like Iida, or even Tokoyami who had the mental skills to keep Dark Shadow in check?

He took a deep breath, deciding it might be best to speak with Zuko about it when they awoke. Izuku closed his eyes and waited until he drifted off to sleep. 


	34. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

Todoroki couldn't help but be relieved, despite his uncomfortable position. Rope compressed his arms to his sides, his fingers tingling with numbness. His face was pressed against the metal floor of a small boat. He couldn't see where they were going, but he could smell the sea breeze as they pushed forward against the ocean current.

He could hear King Igne and another man, an Earthbender named Tai Pho, speaking behind him. Tai Pho worried, "forgive my forwardness, sir, but do you think this is a trap? Leading us all the way out in the middle of the ocean like this?"

King Igne laughed loudly, his voice booming, "the old Firelord ran his country on peace, love, and flower petals. To risk someone he loves is against his nature, trust me."

As they raced along the water, Todoroki struggled and twisted until he laid on his back, able to look at the blue sky above him. Clouds peacefully floated above. If he wanted to, he knew he could escape. But now was not the right time. He had to have patience.

His hands twitched, itching to do something about his predicament, but he had to remind himself that it was all going according to plan. But then again, at what cost? He bit the side of his cheek, muffling a groan as the boat bounced, jostling his beat up body. His skin stung from the small cuts on his skin.

What if Zuko had decided to do this alone instead of involving the rest of Class 1-A? What would he do if Zuko really did decide to trade himself for his partner?   
  


The boat slowed down, the motor's power cut. Todoroki felt hands pull the ropes around him as he was jolted upward, his legs dangling above the water as he was lifted high in the air, above a metal railing, landing on the deck of another ship. Todoroki raised his head, his eyes landing on Zuko in front of him. His shoulders sagged, dark circles bagged under his eyes.

The King chuckled, "so, Firelord, are you giving yourself up or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Todoroki heard a deafening creak. He turned his head and saw a piece of metal taffrail flying toward him, knocking his breath from his throat as it wrapped around his neck, squeezing.

Todoroki gasped and choked, pulling against the rope. Where was Bakugou? Shouldn't he have jumped in by now? His eyes darted around the yacht. 

Zuko took a step forward, raising his hands in surrender, "no. You've got me right here. Do whatever you want to me, just let him go." He looked at Todoroki with a frown, his heart sinking as he saw his injuries. All this was because of him. He put him- and everyone in this world- in danger because he wasn't strong enough.

To surrender and let someone else fight for him felt wrong. It felt like a betrayal to himself and his lover. He should be fighting for him. He should be showing Todoroki he was willing to sacrifice his own life. He couldn't help but feel ashamed.

But despite his feelings, Zuko needed this plan to work. For his honor. 

The goal was to have the King let down his guard enough for a surprise attack. One that would be enough to bring him down.

What they hadn't planned for was how much backup the King had brought. Multiple boats surrounded the yacht, a mix of Earthbenders and villains from this world on them, awaiting command. 

The King commanded, "all right. But you're going to play by my rules, Firelord. Arms at your sides. Now." 

Zuko hesitantly obeyed, his gaze dropping to the floor. This was humiliating. He could feel metal wrapping around him, binding his arms at his sides.

Under his shirt, he could feel Todoroki's heart beat race. His eyes lifted back to his lover, gold meeting blue. Todoroki's gaze was filled with worry, and a message.

The bi-haired boy's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked to his boyfriend. He hoped he could relay the message to him through his look, _Don't. Don't sacrifice yourself for me. _

King Igne broke through their moment, releasing Todoroki's neck and cutting the ropes. "Don't try anything funny. Firelord, step forward. We're bringing you to our base, where you will be publicly executed in front of my followers." A sick grin crossed his face. "And from there I will begin my reign as King of the entire world!"

Todoroki ran toward Zuko, meeting him in an embrace. "Don't do this. You don't have to die for me. Where are the others?" He whispered.

Zuko replied simply. "It's okay. Let me go."

Todoroki slowly released him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze, "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you, too. It'll be fine."

The King tapped his foot impatiently, "today!" He twitched his finger, pulling Zuko toward him, eyeing the boat suspiciously, "that went too smoothly, Firelord. Where are your friends, huh? No one come to save the day?"

Todoroki jumped back as the deck below him rumbled, a hole tearing out of the floor. Green sparks mixed with hot flames burst from the opening, Izuku coming out of it. King Igne's eyes grew wide, "I knew it! Tai Pho, take him to the boat." Before Zuko could get dragged off, though, a tendril of flame whipped toward the Earthbender, catching his clothes alight. 

Tai Pho screamed in terror, batting at the flame. Before he could do anything, Izuku appeared in front of him, his eyes glowing a bright green. With a swift kick, the Earthbender fell overboard.

Izuku turned to King Igne, his face twisted in a rage Todoroki had never seen before. He heard footsteps behind him. As he turned, he saw Bakugou running up the stairs. He yelled, "dammit, Deku! What the fuck are you doing?"The rest of Class 1-A wasn't far behind him.

Todoroki had a sudden pit in his gut. Could his classmates fight off all of these villains, on top of fighting a crazy King that wanted to destroy the world?


End file.
